The Fall of Coruscant
by Mik Sunrider
Summary: Complete The Yuuzhan Vong arrived and Coruscant fell; the tales of Heroes we have all heard on that faithful day .... or have we?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit project and I am not nor will I ever sell or make money on this work. If it is Star Wars it all belongs to the big guy.

__

The speech I am using can be found in Star-by-Star, page 563 paperbacks, by the very talented Troy Denning. 

**__**

"This is a war we know how to win. Keep fighting until you can fight no longer, then exhaust the enemy chasing you, and turn and fight some more. Keep fighting. I promise you, we will prevail. --- Princess Leia Organa-Solo

Star Wars 

New Jedi Order

Fall of Coruscant

A Senator's Tale

Senator Cal Omas stood by his picture window in the Senators' office building, watching the untold number of speeders still flying their assigned lanes, people going to work or coming home after a long night. At the people who were out for pleasure, maybe out shopping for a special someone they left behind. They were all confident that no matter what happened when they got home or woke up that those they love would still be there waiting for them with open arms and bright smiles. They were confident that no matter how bad the Yuuzhan Vong threat got 'out there' that the military and their elected leaders would be able to keep them away from their homes and families. Cal looked up and saw the Primary shinning brightly this morning, as if to say 'all was well'.

_But it's not 'is all well'! _He thought as he drove his fist in to the window, _the dream is about to end and the nightmare is about to begin!_

Cal knew the end was coming soon when Reese and Borleias fell the other day. He knew the end was at hand when he was woken up with the news and taken to a special Advisory Council meeting that Chief of State Borsk Fey'lay called for, so they can discuss on how to handle this crisis. He knew there was little hope when he walks into a Senator Chambers and sees supposedly great leaders acting like an unruly kindergarten class. He knew how big of a nightmare it was going to be when he tried to get more large cargo ship sent to Coruscant to handle the flood of people who would be fleeing when the Vong attacked. Defeatist they called him, wanting to start a panic for his own greed others said.

"Senator Omas you fail to realize we will have 3 of the finest fleets protecting Coruscant. One fleet commanded by General Antilles, another by General Bel Iblis and a third by my own cousin Admiral Kre'fey. I am quite confident that with 3 of our best field commanders and Supreme Admiral Sovv that we will be able to handle any Vong attack!" Chief of State Borsk Fey'lay had snapped at him when he mentioned the idea yesterday.

"Yes I understand but…"

"Then good I will hear no more of this talk of evacuation."

"I am only saying is that we should plan for the worst…"

"Do we even know if they are coming here?" a senator he didn't recognize asked.

"After Reese? After one of our own was found to be a traitor? Do you serious believe that they did all that work to by-pass us?"

"I demand that statement be stricken from the record!" another one stood up saying, "Senator Shesh has only be accused not convicted or even charge yet!"

"The point is we have evacuation plans in place but not enough ships to carry them out." He had pushed on, not willing to be side tracked, "we have been telling the people of Coruscant that…"

"They are _safe_ Senator!" Fey'lay said cutting him off.

So he was forced to work behind the scene to try to get more heave cargo ships here before the Vong got here and that was failing miserably. Most companies claimed that they didn't have enough time to get them to Coruscant, others said they could not find enough crews to risk going into a war zone. A few were at least honest enough to say that Coruscant was as good as lost and sending large and _expensive_ cargo ships there just to be blown up was not practical. There were a few that did have ships already here and their crews were willing to wait around to see if they were needed. Now he needs to find fighter support for the transports when they get set to leave. The Vong loved going after defenseless transports and to be honest most of the ships were big, slow targets. He will need a lot of fighters to cover their escape. How many will be left to do the duty; well that was the question all right. And since he heard the rumor about Anakin Solo…

"Sir?" his aid's voice came over the intercom interrupting his thoughts. He looked out the window one more time before returning to his desk.

"Yes?"

"Sir General Rieekan is here to see you sir."

"Very well I will see him now."

Cal walked over to the door as it opened to admit General Carlist Rieekan, a fellow Alderaan who been with the New Republic since it was the Rebel Alliance. They both severed together at Hoth where Carlist was in charge. 

"Good to see you again Carlist." Cal said reaching out to shake his old commander's hand.

"You too Cal. My-my," Carlist said looking out the window at the view, "You sure have come up in the world from a snot nosed pilot I remember." Carlist said with a smile.

"I been lucky that is all and to tell you the truth sometimes I miss the view from my X-wing." Cal said with a small smile.

"Yes at least that back then we knew who our enemies were and who are our friends. Now a days." He broke off as he took the seat Cal waved him into, "Now a days it harder to see the distinction."

"Yes that is true, Senator Shesh actions has caused a great deal of damage."

"Shesh, Fey'lya, and a half dozen other senator I can name. Them and their 'yes' men. Everyone is fighting each other to grab their own so-called share of the glory and bounty. No one stopping to think about what is really important right now!" He sat back in his chair looking old, old and tired to Cal's eyes. "Makes me sick to think of all the blood we shed to build this New Republic, of all the children that had died under my command. Ah hells where have all the heroes gone?"

"Some of us know what is important Carlist some of still know why were are still fighting." Cal said, concern with his friend's condition. Even during the darkest days of the Rebellion General Rieekan, while not always cheerful, always could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"I know Cal, you and the other are still putting up the good fight. That is one of the reason I came back out of retirement. Wedge, Gram, Leia, and you still know what is important. The other reason is them." He said motioning out the window in to the morning sky. "They trust people like us to make sure they are safe. They just want to get on their lives and hold their families without having to worry about the Vong, without having to worry about dieing." Rieekan gave Cal an odd look. "Of course you understand that all ready, don't you? That is why you called me?"

"Yes, I uh I have heavy transports, cargo ships really on stand by at several positions around the planet. They have supplies of food and water and that is about it. But what I really need is …"

"Fighter support for when they leave after the Vong take over Coruscant." Carlist said as he took the data disk from Cal outstretched hand. "Which will never happen according to Fey'lya and Admiral Sovv." He was quiet as he read through the list.

"Yes I am aware of what they think but I can't risk everything on wishful thinking. Millions of lives are at stake here. I have to plan for the worst case scenario."

"You know that I'm and the rest of the military are under orders not to discuss this kind of action. Chief of State Fey'lya thinks it will cause a panic." He said still not looking up from the list.

"No I was not aware of that." _Damn you Fey'lya_

"My first duty is to the defense of Coruscant." He said has he pushed a couple buttons on his pad and ejected the disk. He laid down the disk on Cal's desk. "And I am under orders." He got up and headed to the door. "Good thing I learn long ago how to ignore orders that are not only stupid but foolhardy." He stopped at the door and turn to look at Cal or out the window; Cal was not sure which. "I can't make promises about numbers but I will get you some support. Good luck Cal." 

"General!" Cal said standing up, Kieekan stopped and looked at him. "Not all the heroes are gone, sir."

General Kieekan gave him a smile and walked out the door.

Cal walked back to the window and again stared out at the traffic going by in the vast numbers that stream by day after day, night after night. Trillion of people of all kinds, the poor, the wealthy, the young and the old who just want to live their lives in safety.

_Have I done enough? I'm I worthy of the trust those people placed in my hands?_

His desk COM again chirped and this time his aid sounded nervous.

"Sir! This just came in, the Jedi wing had engage the enemy!"

He hurried over to the desk and answered the call.

"Very well, inform C & C that I am on my down. Start making preparations on this end please."

"Very good sir."

Cal started towards the door and again looked out the window.

_Did I do enough?_

As he head down the hall he had a sad feeling that many hero's will be born today.

_THIS IS WHAT WE ALL SHED BLOOD FOR? _Cal thought bitterly as he watch the so-called leaders of the New Republic in action. All the orders, all the interference and in fighting that was going on in the Senate as the Vong fleet bore down Coruscant. For 2 and half days the Vong fleets have drove unmercifully on the planet, unstoppable it seems. The Three 'grand' fleets that Fey'lya had loudly and forcefully proclaimed that could easily stop any Vong fleet were decimated. Many elements were cut off from each other or surrounded by Vong ships and getting hammered or in many cases both at the same time. Now the Vong Fleet was nearing the shield that protected Coruscant and all that stood in their way was Gram's fleet or what was left of it.

_Maybe between Gram's fleet, the minefield and the shield we can finial stop these butchers? _He knew that was wishful thinking, Coruscant was going to fall today. He watched, both sadly and angrily, but unsurprised when many of the senators started fleeing the hall. _They knew what the real score was._

"Sir, all transports are in position and awaiting for orders." A young voice said beside him.

He turned to see his only aid left from his staff. After the second day many of his aids either fled on their own or asked to be excused to be with their families. Cal just could not bring himself to refuse them their request. They had a right to be with their families on a day such as the one they find themselves in. So they all left, all except young Luntara. Luntara was a bright cheerful aid from New Alderaan, she was just 18 years old and never been off New Alderaan before coming here. Cal remembers how excited she was to have landed this job and her joy never dimmed over the past year that she has been here. All her family was safe on New Alderaan and as far as Cal knew she had no one special here on Coruscant. He offered to let her leave a few weeks before but she refused saying that her job was here and she would be needed. Now it was just them left trying to coordinate the soon to be chaotic evacuation. She looked tired, her face was streaked with tears tracks and her hair was unruly but she stood tall and carried on her duties with the bearing that he had seen in Leia so many times.

"Thank you, Luntara. Are there any security forces in position?"

"Yes sir, they are reporting large crowds starting to build at the sites. So far the crowds for the most part are behaving themselves but they have stun fences and stun guns in case they start to riot." There had been isolated cases of rioting and looting the first day the Vong showed up and as the Vong got closer the cases of rioting grew worst and more widespread. 

"Very good, I hate for them to use violence but we'll need some kind of order if we going to save as many people as possible. Has there been any word on fighter support."

"Yes sir, General Rieekan called a moment ago, personally, he is trying to find fighters but many of the Senators are calling in favors, snatching up elements of the fleet in preparation to leave." She kept her voice bland and even but her eyes told a different story about what she thought of those senators.

"I talk to the Chief of State about that problem, that is going to have to stop. Would you please instruct all transports to start loading now."

"Yes sir!"

Cal tried getting Fey'lya attention but was unsuccessful, so he had to go to his dais. Borsk was talking to C & C on a private channel, even thought he was only a centimeters away it was so noisy in the chamber that he could not hear what was being said.

"Chief of State, I need your help." Cal said when he finally got notice, "I need fighter support for transports but too many of the Senators are asking for escorts."

'I am well aware of the problem, Councilman Omas. I was just talking to C & C to tell them to put a stop to such actions." Started to feel relieved until Borsk went on, "There will be no need to evacuate Coruscant."

"Sir? You can't be serious! The Vong will bring down that shield! We need to start evacuation of the civilian population!"

On screen there were hundreds of flashes as the minefield around Coruscant suddenly sprang to live, trapping hundreds and hundreds of Vong ships and Refugee ships between them and the shield. Cal watched as hundred of ships took killing blows or at least crippling blows. Some collided with each other as they tried to escape others were destroyed when they hit the shields. Cal had hope for a moment that they were going to be safe after all and Borsk even flashed him a confident smile. Then the Vong got smart and stop trying to run and used their voids to intercept the mines. Then after all the mines had been used there were still hundreds of ships left, suddenly as one all the severely damaged ships turn and rammed the shield, overloading them. Cal actually thought he could hear one of the near by shield control stations explode. Cal thought that the senators were unruly earlier, he now saw them in their true form. Panic ensued as senators and their aids ran to the exits, pushing and shoving their way out. 

"SIR!" Cal heard Luntara calling him and running towards him. "Sir! The system won't let me in!"

"What?"

"I was trying to contact the transports, like you asked. But the system said all non-military traffic is stopped. I tried your senator override but it won't except it!"

"I ordered all non-military traffic to be cut off." Borsk said when Cal asked him.

"YOU WHAT?!" Luntara screamed at him, "How I'm supposed to save people if I can't talk to anyone, you stupid bastard!"

"There is no reason to worry our military will save us." Borsk said as he turned away to talk to someone else.

The poor girl broke down and started crying. _In frustration or for all the lives that will be lost now? _Cal wonders as he led the young woman back to rear exit. On the way to the exit Fyor Rodan and two security guards stopped him.

"Cal, I have some security guards who will escort you to where ever you need to go." He said with a hunted look on his face.

"Thank you Fyor, where you going?"

"To C & C, I have to try to stop this senate from grabbing up parts of the fleet. Where are you headed?"

Cal looked down at the young lady next to him, she was still crying but was looking up to him.

"I have transports on stand by Fyor, to evacuate as many lives as I can. I'm going there to help as many as I can."

"Transports? You will need fighter cover to get them off planet." Before Cal could say anything Fyor continued, "I see what I can get you. Do you have their locations?"

"I have a list here Senator Rodan." Luntara said pulling a disk from one of her pockets. Which was good because Cal wasn't sure where his copy was.

"I see what I can do. Good Luck Cal." Fyor said holding out his hand.

"You are a good man Fyor, May the Force be with you." Shaking his hand.

As they walked with the guards to a secure landing pad with a car waiting for them, Luntara seemed to stand straighter and taller. Tears were still streaming down her face but she had a pad out with a list of transport locations.

"Sir I think location Alpha 4 is the closest to us and there are four transports there already."

"Very good that where we will head." He said looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, she was wiping away the tears and looked so old for someone so young. "I'm sorry, I should sent you home weeks ago, regardless of your wishes."

"Nonsense sir, I wanted to be somewhere and do something that makes a difference. You are making a difference and no matter what happens I am proud to be here with you." and then she said with a small grin, "Besides sir, you would be lost without me here to help you. I bet you forgot the copy of the transport list?"

"Well true." he said with a real laugh, he put his arm around the young lady and gave her a brief hug. "I am proud of you Luntara and, although I wish you were some where safe, I am glad to have you here with me."

When they got in the car Luntara gave the coordinates to the transports and Cal sat back looking out the windows. As the car lifted into the air Cal looked around and saw all nine levels of Hell had landed on Coruscant.


	2. Chapter 2

A Family's Tale…

"…**And the valiant forces of the Rogue Squadron were able to intercept the suspect smugglers ship, with the help of Captain Solo of the Millennium Falcon and the former Chief of State Leia Organa-Solo …"**

"I bet they were able to help alright." A voice behind Jag Flip said loudly, too loudly since he missed the rest of the broadcast. "It is easy to look like a hero when you set up the whole thing yourself."

Jag Flip turn to his lunch companion, Dom Herd, in the dingy dinner that they have ate at ever day for the last three years that they had worked together in the small droid repair shop. It was cheep and close to work and that said everything good about the place. The dinner and the shop they worked at were Mid-level and not a whole lot of sunlight made it down this far but it was still 50 floors higher then the place he and his wife and 12 year old girl called home.

"What do you mean Dom?" Jag said as eat another slice of the day's special. He was not quite sure what kind of meat it was but was sure he didn't want to ask. Down here you can never tell and most times you didn't want to know.

"They trying to look good, now that the war has total backfired in their faces. I bet there were no Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators on that ship. I bet that witch and her husband made up that story to make the Jedi look like heroes." he said around a mouth full of food, "The damn Jedi started this war in a chance to grab power. Now that everything is falling apart they are desperate to look good again."

"You have been saying that as long as I have known you." Jag said.

"Yea and you have not been listening either."

"Yea I have been listening." Jag said defensively, "It's just you know hard to believe."

"What is so hard to believe? That the Jedi aren't such good guys as the Holo shows make them out to be? Remember there are rumors that the old Emperor was one of them. And it is a fact that Darth Vader was Skywalker's father."

"So?"

"So all I am saying the apple does not fall far from the tree."

"Naw I don't buy it." Jag said as he down the last of his drink and paid their bill. Today was his turn tomorrow would be Dom's turn. H pick up where he left off once they left the dinner. "If Luke Skywalker really all that bad he could just take over anytime he wanted too. He did kill the Emperor don't forget. And don't forget his sister was the Chief of State for years. You would think they would have done something then, not now."

"Maybe they tried and failed. Remember that problem a few years ago out in the Koornacht Cluster? Maybe that was attempt to size power."

Jag remembers that incident and of course the siege of Coruscant after Grand Admiral Thrawn had been killed. Unlike his friend, Jag had been born on Coruscant and had lived her his entire live. So he had seen what happens when a Jedi is out of control and he does pay attention to the news; still something didn't sit right with him. Usually when they have these chats he would let his friend ramble on with out trying to argue but today…

"So why are they here?" he asked.

"Who the Jedi?"

"No the scar heads. Why did they attack the Republic?"

"The story goes the Jedi found them out beyond the galactic rim, they tried to use their magic on them, to make them slaves so the Jedi could use them to take over the galaxy. But the Yuuzhan Vong were stronger then the Jedi and fought back. So they follow the Jedi back to our galaxy to make sure the Jedi could not harm them again."

"So the scar heads are fighting to protect themselves against the Jedi?"

"Yep." his friend said beaming.

"What about Ithor, Obroa-skai, Ord Mantell, Gyndine, Duro and Fondor?"

"What about them?"

"Why did the scar heads attack them? Why have they started fighting again after Duro?"

"Because the Jedi, Jag. Haven't you been listening?"

"Yea I have been listening and I have some questions. Like how do you know the story about how the war started?"

"Some Senator went out and met them. He spent weeks learning about the Yuuzhan Vong and finding out the truth. He was killed before Ithor by the Jedi."

"Then how do you know what he found?"

"He kept a holo-log about what he learned, the Jedi tried to destroy that but it was saved before they could."

"Who?" Jag asked as he walked in the door to their workshop.

"Who?"

"Yes who? Who saved this holo-log?"

"The Yuuzhan Vong, they saved it and made sure it got in to hands that would see that the truth was known." Dom said walking into the shop. Jag started laughing when he heard this. "What is so blazing funny?"

"Oh that is funny, the Vong saved the log? Look the only thing I have heard about the Vong is they hate and destroy machines of any kind. I can't believe they let something like that get by them. That's what everyone has said even those jokers in the Peace Brigade have said that." Jag stopped laughing when he looked up at his friend's face. Although he was not in bad shape for being 30, but Dom was 5 years younger, 6 centimeters taller and 50 kilos heavier.

"Watch what you say," he said poking Jag in the chest with his finger, "the Peace Brigade are not jokers and they are the only ones who know the truth. So I would watch at what I laughing at if I was you. One day soon the Peace Brigade may be in charge around here."

"Hey easy Dom," Jag was not a brave man, he knew this. That was the reason he repaired droids and was not in the military after all. "I didn't mean anything about it."

"Yea and you better remember what I told you. You better learn to walk small, soon there will be a new boss in town, understand?"

"Yea yea I understand." Jag was shaking in his boots; his 'friend' kept getting closer and tapping him harder in the chest. He really wasn't paying that much attention to what he was saying, just trying hard to say the right thing so he would quite getting poked. "Look Dom lets just forget what I said ok?"

"Fine as long as you _don't_ forget what I said." With one more poke Dom backed off and turn around and they both saw their boss, 'Pop' San. 'Pop' San owned and worked in the droid shop. He was as old as the planet and his hair, what was left of it, was as white as snow (not that Jag ever really seen snow), rail thin and had lost his leg years ago. He had a droid replacement leg but he was getting so old that he still need a cane to help him walk. In the six years that Jag has worked for 'Pop' he has never seen him even frown, he was the happiest man that he ever met. No matter how annoying the customer was, how badly the repair job went bad, no matter of gloomy life was he always had a smile or a joke or a story that would cheer up even the gloomiest person. Old 'Pop' always made sure to send a life day present to Jag's wife and daughter. In short he was the best boss, or person for that matter, that Jag has even known. Yes in the six years Jag has never even see him raise is voice except to share a joke. That was not the 'Pop' who stood in before them today. His skin was blotchy purple and he was shaking so hard Jag could see it. For a moment he thought his boss was ill.

"You are one of them? One of the Peace Brigade?" 'Pop' asked, his voice barely above a whisper but it was cold and hard.

"Yep 'Pop', you got a problem with that?" Dom said with his chest puffed out, arms crossed, standing tall and proud and with a cocky grin on his face.

'Pop' answered him but not in the way Dom or Jag expected. He stuck him, with his cane, where no man likes to be struck. Dom went down howling. 'Pop' then grabbed an old droid head from the near-by work bench and throw it at Dom's head.

"Hey man you going crazy or something?" Dom screamed as the droid head bounced of his head

"Get out of my shop! Get out of here you scum sucking rancor droppings!" 'Pop' said as he whacked Dom across the shines. "You are a stinking traitor! You belong in the trash compactor you coward with the rest of the useless trash!"

Dom finial grabs the cane and was standing up.

"You are going to pay for that old man." Dom said with an evil grin.

Jag was no fighter or brave man, but he could not sit back and watch Dom hit the old man. Jag tried to get in between them but Dom threw him aside quite easily. Jag had forgotten about the false leg 'Pop' had and so had Dom, but not 'Pop'. The leg was a droid replacement; he had joked that is why he had a droid repair shop so he could always get the spare parts if something went wrong with his. With a determined grin 'Pop' soon remind Dom of this fact by striking him where he first struck him. This time Dom went down and didn't want to get back up.

"'Pop'? What is going on in here?" Jag heard from the doorway. Two Security Force officers were sanding in the entryway. Jag recognized them since they have been on this beat for about a year. "Are you ok in here?"

"That pile of rancor dropping is a scum sucking cowardly Peace Brigadier, he threaten one of my employees, so I want him out of my shop!"

"The old geezer is crazy he hit me first I was only defending myself."

"Sure he did, I know old 'Pop'." One of the cops said, "He has lived two doors down from me for the past 5 years. I never seen him or even heard of him raise is voice in all that time." The two picked Dom up and held him in between them. "But here is the real question are you a 'Peace Brigade member?"

"What if I am? There anit no crime for being a member!"

The one cop, the one who knew 'Pop', just smiled.

"Normally you're right. However after yesterday's attempted smuggling of Vong personal and animals; the Senate as declared the Peace Brigade a subversive group bent on Treason, we have orders to question any members we find." The cop turned to Jag and 'Pop'. "We are thankful that you found this one. They did a raid this morning at one Peace Brigade's house and found enough weapons and plans for the Shield Control buildings to really make PDF nervous. We are not sure what is happening but everyone we find now may save a life later."

"Ordinarily I would protest such sweeps, but" 'Pop' stopped if unsure what to say.

The older one, who knew 'Pop', seemed to look at 'Pop' with a mixture of support, sadness and pride.

"I understand 'Pop'." And with that the two cops walked out the door with Dom screaming about how unfair life was. Jag went over and picked up the now dented droid head that had bounced of the equally hard head of Dom. 'Pop' walked over to a chair by the workbench and sat own muttering under his breath.

"A blessing and a curse." 'Pop' said a little louder.

"What 'Pop'?" Jag asked as he set the droid head down on the workbench next to his boss.

"Freedom my boy, freedom is a blessing and a curse that we all must bare. Your wife and you are only 30 years old, you're both are really too young to remember what it is like to lose it. That is the blessing; you never had to fight for your freedom, you never had to suffer the horrors of war, watching friends die before your very eyes."

"I remember when the Imperials fought their civil war here after Thrawn died. Well actually all I remember is being scared, wishing it would all stop."

"That my boy is what any sane creature will think," 'Pop' said with a ghost of smile, "All that _stuff_ you read about great hero's charging after the enemy with a grin and no fear is poodoo. Everyone is scared, a hero," he stopped and look right into Jag's eyes. "A hero is someone who does what needs to be done and sets aside his fear to finish the job. Anyone who tells you that during a battle he was not scared was never in a battle or he is pulling your leg. Were you scared when you tried to get Dom off me?"

"Yes, I was scared silly." Jag said not being able to look at the old man in the face.

"And that my boy is all a hero is. You saw what needed to be done and set aside your fear to do what was right." 'Pop' said with his usual grin. "Yes you were lucky to enjoy the fruits of freedom but that the curse. The curse is that so many didn't have to buy their freedom with their blood and sweet. It was a gift that was given to you by others and what a precious gift it is. But if more had to fight to earn their freedom they would see certain things differently. If they had then they wouldn't be joining such groups as the _Peace Brigade._" He got quiet for a moment. "I never told you how I lost my leg have I?"

"No you never did."

"Well when I was just a young lad the Clone Wars had just started and I joined the Imperial Navy as soon as I was old enough. I wanted to be a foot solider like the kind I use to read in the old stories of long ago. But all combat positions were off limits so I was inducted into Droid and Computer Repair, oh what an exciting life that was. But it was a job and I believed in what I was doing and what I stood for; so I stayed. After a few years I finial got my shot at the Storm trooper division. That is when I learned that everything I believed; everything I stood for was a lie. The New Order was nothing more then a corrupt dream where humans controlled everything and everyone."

"The first chance I got I jump ship and join the Rebellion. I had spent almost 10 years in the Imperial Navy without so much a rash. The first mission with the Rebels I lost my leg." He said with a smile and a laugh, "That was quite a thing to get use to, one minute I running for cover the next waking up and playing 'What is missing' with the nurse. Anyways I was transferred back to Droids since I could no longer do the foot solider thing anymore. Then one day we received the word that made it all worth it, the day we knew that nothing we have done was wasted; the day the Emperor died."

"You see when I was a Storm trooper we used to do 'sweeps', looking for 'subversive group'. Usually that was code for who ever the people in charge didn't like. They were the usually rough and ready groups too." he said with a snort, "They were just people who had the nerve to say what they thought."

"A blessing and a curse, you have to let such groups like those to exist." He said jerking his thumb out the door. "You can't shut down a group just because you think they might be planning treason. Because sometimes treason is nothing more then a difference of opinion."

"But the cops said they found weapons?"

"Ah but now they crossed the line. You can talk about treason all you want but when you start to actually commit treason, that is a different story."

"If you say so 'Pop' that is all too big for me to worry about. I just want to make enough money to make my family happy."

"Well each man must decide for himself what is and what is not his concern. People such as yourself are needed as much as people like me, not everyone is a warrior." He said patting Jag hand and gives him a warm smile, looking more like himself. "Now enough chitchat, Jag. Lets get some work done. Someone might come in expecting a miracles and have their droids working properly."

The next couple weeks were pretty quiet and busy. Now that there were only two doing the work of three. Jag didn't complain and 'Pop' was back to happy self. He was working long hours for a while. On the side he was repairing and reprogramming a security droid in case any more problem walked in the door. 'Pop', of course, was happy to receive the gift but try to get Jag to take it home with him.

"Jag you need one more then I do, you have a wife and kid at home. I am just a old man, no one is going to bother me."

"And now they won't for sure." Jag said with a smile 

Imagine his surprise the next evening, while sitting with his wife, Halla, and his 12-year-old daughter, Salla, watching the ever-increasing bad news someone knocked on their door. When Jag answers the door he found an old silver protocol droid.

"Good evening sir, I am P-3. I was sent by Master 'Pop' to assist you and your family." the droid said in a female voice as it walked in the apartment.

"Astro!" Salla screamed and ran over to look at the new droid. "This is so astro dad, my friends are going to flip!"

"Jag did you buy a droid?" Halla asked in a tone that suggested that he would hear about in great detail if he said yes.

"I didn't buy a droid Halla!"

"I bet you are really smart, I bet you could do my homework for me!"

"Salla, she not going to do your homework for you." Jag said.

"Then why did you buy a droid if it can't do my homework?"

"I didn't buy a droid Salla."

"Why are you here?" Halla asked the droid.

"Master 'Pop' sent me, after reprogramming me, to assist Master Jag and you, Mistress Halla, in the troubling days to come."

"Pop sent you?" Jag asked.

"Yes Master Jag, he wishes to repay you for your kindness and hard work for the last six years." P-3 said looking around their small but well kept apartment. "He feels that the next few weeks or so may be very stressful and wishes to help assure that your family and you are safe."

"I don't know what to say." Jag said feeling embarrassed at the gift his boss provided him. Halla reached out for his hand and gave him a smile. Salla, on the other hand, knew exactly what to say.

"So we can keep her?"

"I guess so honey." Halla answered back. "If your dad's boss went through all that trouble to fix the droid for us it would be rude to send it back."

"So she can do my homework!" Salla asked excitedly.

"No, Salla, P-3 can help you but she can't do all your work." Halla said laying down the law.

"Well that not astro." Salla said with a pout and her arms crossed.

"I would be pleased to assist you in any manner that your parents would allow me young Mistress Salla." P-3 said 

"Why don't you show P-3 your room Salla." Halla said trying to cheer up the young girl.

"Sure! I have a the most astro room, all my friends are so jealous. Of course once they see you they are really going to…" her voice trailed off as she and the droid walked down the hallway.

Jag shaking his head sat down in the living room area and returned to watching the Holonews. He suddenly felt the need to really start paying closer attention to the war news. Halla sat down next to him and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"That was very sweet of 'Pop'."

"Yea, that is what worries me."

"Jag?"

"I never heard of a P-3 series protocol droids. She looks like a protocol droid but I'm not sure. See a few weeks ago 'Pop' told me he was in the military when he was younger. I wonder if he knows something we don't."

"You don't think the Vong are coming here, do you?" Halla asked in a very worried voice.

"I don't know. Remember Dom? He was a Peace Brigade member and he was telling me that there going to be a new boss in town soon, just before he was arrested. That is why I rebuilt that security droid for 'Pop, incase any of more of those idiots wanted to get revenge on him. Now with the war news like it is and the droid … I'm not sure anymore."

Together Jag and Halla sat watching the latest war news, wishing for the best and fearing the worst.

The morning the Yuuzhan Vong arrived found Jag and his family partially surprised. Jag had talked to both 'Pop' and P-3 and found out that it was no ordinary protocol droid. 'Pop' had added a program to protect Jag, Halla and Salla against any threat possible, from humans, non-humans and especially Yuuzhan Vong. Jag and 'Pop' both had heard about an experimental droid called a 'Yuuzhan Vong Hunter' that could 'see' the different bio-signature of the Vong but they didn't know the details. 'Pop' would have used them if he did know them but he settled for the standard programming of threat assessment and of course weapon authorization. P-3 had two hidden blasters in her palms and several pop out blades for more close in action. What P-3 didn't have was strong armor or agile movements, as with any protocol droid her movements were slower and jerkier. There was not much they could do about that since they would have to rebuild her from the start and 'Pop' didn't think they would have enough time to do that. Salla, of course, was not told any of this nor was she told the real reason P-3 walked with her to school and back. She thought it was great since she got to show off her new droid. Jag and Halla had P-3 do this incase of a Vong attack while she was at school or the Peace Brigade decided to hurt the little girl in response to Dom's jail time.

Halla had been busy also; she went through out the city picking up supplies for the family. She went to a store that sold camping equipment for those going off planet for vacation. Not that Jag or his family could _ever_ afford to spend that kind of money to get off planet. She picked up a backpack for each member of the family and had some food packets, flashlight, water bottles, spare power packs, and extra clothes. She also borrowed P-3 on day when Salla and Jag were home together and went to the credit exchange. Usually all their money was just electronic transfer, it was safer then carrying actual credits and it was convenient, but as she explained later there maybe no way to access their account if the Vong showed up. She had their account emptied and changed into Republic credits that they could carry. She said later that they tried to bulk at the idea, saying that there was no reason to worry. She had told them that might be true and the day after the Vong left she would be back until then she was going to do things this way. Having P-3 with her help some and she did feel safer walking back to the house with P-3 at her side. 

She also contacted the local Security Force office and got a list sites set up in case of a siege, along with places were medical services would be placed. When Jag saw all that Halla had done to prepare the family he was both impressed and ashamed, he was the man he should thought of these things.

"You have enough to worry about Jag, besides we are partners we share the work remember?" She told him with a smile when he said what he thought out loud.

"You were always the smarter and more practical of the two." He said giving her a hug and kiss.

"You are so sweet. And of course I'm the smartest one here, I let you marry me didn't I?" She responded with a grin.

"I thought that was all me idea?"

"Yes honey that what every guy thinks." She said with a mischief grin.

But the morning the Vong arrived still left him in a state of shock, he knew they would be coming but had held out high hopes that he was wrong, that 'Pop' was wrong, and they would all be laughing at each other for being so silly. The morning started out like any other. Halla and P-3 were in the kitchen preparing the morning meal and he was getting ready for work and Salla was getting ready for school.

"Morning mom, morning Pee, hi dad." Salla said walking in to the living area.

"Good morning Mistress Salla, I hope you had a peaceful sleep. Your morning meal is ready for you."

"Thank you Pee."

"I wish you would stop calling P-3 that, Salla." Halla said for the millionth time.

"What?" Salla answered back looking innocent.

Jag had to hide a smile; Salla's manners had improved since Pee had shown up on their doorstep. For that and no other reasons he was grateful to 'Pop', but Salla was a 12 year old and like any 12 year old would get in any jab that she could get away with. He was about to join his family when the COM unit went off. When he answered the call the face of 'Pop' appeared on the screen, looking old and scared.

"Jag the Vong is here."

"What?!" Jag turn to activate the Holonews channel. They were reporting that the Jedi forces had engaged the lead elements of the Yuuzhan Vong at the edge of the system. Jag turned to look at his wife and child, Halla was holding Salla, who was wide eyed and looking scared. He turns back to the COM screen to see 'Pop' nodding his head. "By the Force."

"If it part of the Force, Jag, then surly it is the Sith part. Don't bother coming to work today or tomorrow either. Wait till this crises has passed and don't worry about the pay either, I pay you your regular salary until we get back to work. You stay there with your family they need you more then some busted up droids."

"Are you sure 'Pop'? Is there anything …"

"Yes Jag, I'm sure. I have things to do here and you have thing to do there."

"What? 'Pop'?"

"There are some people in this building who are old like me and they need help. Right now everyone is going to be scared and going crazy. I'm going to go see some of them and do what I can."

"Look 'Pop' I can leave P-3 here with …"

"NO!" 'Pop' said angrily, as angrily as he had been when he found out about Dom. "Jag you remember that talk we had a few weeks ago? When we talked about what it is to be a hero? We have enough heroes charging the enemy with a blaster in each hand and a smile on their faces. They are needed today but we need another kind of hero today also. The kind of hero that knows his duty and he does his duty. And your duty, son, is to stay with your family. They need you to make sure they stay safe and if needed to lead them to safety. Now no one will ever write about that kind of hero, there are no songs sung and you won't get any medal but you will be as much of a hero to your family as any Jedi would be."

Jag hung his head in shame, although he knew in his heart that 'Pop' was right not going to him, not helping him, made him feel like he was a coward.

"But 'Pop' you are like family too. I just can't …" Almost afraid to look at 'Pop' on the screen.

"Thank you Jag," He said with a sad but somehow proud smile on his face. "I am grateful for your concern. But turn around and look at Halla and Salla; they need you more then some old man like me. I have my brain and that droid you fixed up for me. I be fine and I be able to help other folks who are not as lucky as I am to know you." 'Pop' stopped for a moment before moving on. "I have had a lot of employees work for me over the years. Many of them would not have cared enough to fix a droid for me. Many would have looked out for themselves before anyone else. I am proud to you know Jag, you are a hero even if you don't know it."

'Thank you 'Pop'."

"Thank you Jag, I see you when everything calms down. May the Force be with you." And closed down the connection before Jag could answer. He stood there for a moment staring a blank screen. Salla ran over to him and hugged him. Halla came over and hugged him too.

"He is a special man." She said softly.

"He is the best." Jag agreed. "Salla, I think you should stay home form school today."

Salla didn't say anything she just nodded her head.

"Maybe we should eat anyways." Halla said, "Even if we are all staying home today we still need to eat."

Jag awoke on the third day far earlier then he would have normally, it was not even dawn yet topside. He hadn't slept well in the last three days. He was worried about his family, about 'Pop', whom he hadn't heard anything since that call the first morning; he really hoped the old man was ok. Jag got out of bed and look down on his family. The thought of anything happening to them made his heart brake. Salla had spent the last two nights with him and her mother. Jag and Halla had tried to shield her from the worst of the worst news about the war but Jag was sure she had heard about what happens to planets and people once the Vong arrive; from the other kids at school if no where else. Pee had said something to that effect the other day; Salla had asked the droid while returning from school the other day if the rumors were true. Pee, of course had a hard time answering the question explaining that she didn't know since she just been activated short time ago. Halla and he had tried to reassure the young girl but she seemed to be scared that she would lose her parents and never see them again. On the first day she was always sitting close to them, never leaving the room for long. When Halla or Jag walked around she would follow their movements with her eyes, if they were gone too long she would go look for them. And the first night she crawled into bed with them. That was something she hadn't done since she was a little baby. Both Halla and Jag quietly accepted it, not knowing what else they could do to make their little girl feel safe.

_You were right 'Pop'; this is where I am needed. _ Jag thought to himself as he walked out to the living area of their apartment. He saw P-3 standing in front of the Holonews where they left her last night. She had split the screen and watching the fleet action on one side and the Senate on another channel. The Senate channel was re-running the so-called debate from last night, more like the yelling match at a Primary School playground, and the news channel was having so-called experts discussed the actions of Fleet 2 led by some old General who at one time had been a Senator, long before Jag or Halla had been born.

"Good morning Master Jag Flip, were you able to enjoy your sleep?" P-3 said in a low voice so as not to wake up Halla and Salla.

"About as well as one can when you're in a war, I guess." He said as he looked at the two screens. "Any thing new happened yet? Did the Vong leave?" He was pretty sure he knew that answer but a man can hope, can't he?

"I'm afraid not sir. The Yuuzhan Vong is still advancing towards Coruscant. If they continual at the rate that they did yesterday, the Yuuzhan Vong will reach the planetary minefield and shield by mid-day local time."

"Did those new Fleets arrive yet?" Speculation was abound that there were reinforcement on the way from such places as Mon Calamari and Kuat.

"I am sorry sir, but they have yet to arrive."

"Well that was more likely just wishful thinking on someone part." He felt his heart sink when he heard no new fleets were here. Even thought he was no military man or all that smart, even he could see that with out more ships the Vong were going to reach Coruscant and his family. 

The news channel was now running an update on the looting and riots that were spreading across the planet. Jag was sure, as he was about his own name that those riots were the results of Peace Brigade. There had been thousands of deaths so far as a result of the riots and uncounted number of droids was destroyed. The looting part puzzled him although. Sure he could understand the weapons and food part, people getting ready for the arrival of the scar heads. If Halla had not gone out and got extra supplies before hand he very well would gone out and got himself some food. That made some sense but high price electronic goods, expensive jewelry, and useless high-class clothes? No that made no sense to him. Maybe they were just scare? No those made no sense either, if your scared you don't got out and steal hover cars. Watching the screen Jag was very glad his wife was smart enough to get enough supplies so they wouldn't have to go out soon.

_But if the three fleets could not stop the Vong, could the shield stop them? And if could not stop them would he have to leave with his family. But where would they go?_ In all their planning the question of the shield failing had not occurred to either him or his wife. _But what if it did fail?_

"P-3 what do you think the chances of the Vong landing on Coruscant?"

P-3 didn't say anything to him but did speak to the holotank. It brought up a recording of four huge cargo ships taking up position on a tall office building near by and Security Forces setting up a perimeter.

"Sir, these pictures started arriving a few minutes ago." P-3 said looking at him.

Jag watch the pictures, he knew that building he went there on a repair call couple months ago. He had to go at night and he remembers that at night the upper 50 floors were empty. _Maybe?!_

"P-3 I want you to find the shortest, quickest route to that building. Also check our packs make sure they are ready. We are leaving now!" He yelled back has he run to get his wife and child. He was not the only one who thought the shield was going to fail, so did someone else. And he will makes sure his wife and little girl, at least, would get off planet. "Halla, Salla? Come on it is time to wake up!" He ran over to his closet and pulled out clothes to wear.

"Jag?! What is it?" Halla asked suddenly very wake.

"We need to leave now."

"Daddy!?!?" His daughter cried out looking confused as he got his shoes on. He ran from his room into his daughter room, looking in her closet for something practical for her to wear. His wife and little girl followed him.

"Jag we can't leave," Halla said, "It is not safe out there!"

"Here honey put this on!" He handed his daughter a jump suit. She took the suit but didn't move and he could see that she started crying.

"JAG WHAT IS GOING ON!" His wife screamed at him.

"Halla you need to get dressed. P-3 found out some cargo ships are docked on a office building near by and Planetary Security forces are setting up some kind of barrier." He said taking her hands in his, "I think the shield is going to fail. We need to get there, to see if they will let us on board but we need to go now before a crowd starts forming. So for the love of the Force, _please go get dressed!_"

"But the other fleets …" 

"Haven't arrived yet." He holding his wife by her shoulders and looking in to her eyes, he forgot how pretty they were. "I don't think they are coming, this maybe our only chance to get off planet."

"Oh Jag!" He saw, for the first time since the Vong arrived, his wife cry. He felt his heart break, he wanted to hold her till she stopped but he had to get them moving.

"P-3 is getting our pack ready but we need to hurry!"

Halla broke from his embrace and ran to their room, he could hear her going through the closet looking for something to wear. 

"Daddy I am scared." She said through her tears, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Jag sat her down on her bed and held her close.

"I know Salla but we are going to get to those ships and then they takes us somewhere the scar heads can't get to us, ok? We all need to be strong till we get there." He said lamely, _sure like there is any place to hid from the scar heads._ But his daughter was looking to him to protect her and he would do his best. He knew how little his best was but he would try. His daughter was counting on him. "You stay close to your mom and me and Pee and we get you somewhere safe." He could feel her still crying but nodding her head. "Now get dressed, ok?" He said giving her a kiss on the top of her head. As she got dressed he went out to the living area again. P-3 had the pack out and ready for them. He looked at the holonews and saw that not much had change.

"Sir I have a route planned out and transferred it to 3 back up data pads. I put one in each back pack."

"How long will it take us?"

"Without any complications it will take approximately 3 hours 15 minutes and 45 seconds."

Jag swore softly to himself, he just knew there would be problems on the way but there was nothing he could do about that. They had to leave now, he knew, or they would never make it. As the day got longer it would just make thing all that harder to get there.

"And sir, I did attempt to contact Master 'Pop' but there was no answer at his residents."

"Thanks Pee." He had thought of contacting him also. As much as he wanted to go help 'Pop', he had to see his family to safety first. Halla and Salla both came into the room. Halla handed Salla her pack. Salla still looked scared and crying but she was dressed and took the pack without complaint. P-3 started over to them but Jag stopped her.

"Pee no matter what I want you to protect Salla." He said in a low voice, "She must get on one of those ships, understand. If anything happens to me or Halla you have to protect her."

"Yes sir." Pee answered in the some volume. Pee went over to the two ladies and explained the path they would be taking and that each pack had a back up copy of the map. Pee also comment on how lovely Salla looked this morning. Salla gave a small grin of thanks to her protector. Jag joined them and also put his pack on.

"Are we all set?" He asked. Jag looked down at his daughter and felt a sudden pang of sadness. His daughter had nothing with her but the pack and clothes she had on. She didn't even grab any of her prized possessions. Jag looked around the place they have called home for the past 5 years. It was small, not fancy but it was theirs. His eyes stopped on the last family picture they took. It was a holo of the three of them at Salla 12th life day party. He suddenly went over to the picture; he turned it off, so he could put in Salla's pack. It was small and lightweight, she would have no trouble carrying it, and if anything should happen he wanted her to have something to remember them by. At least she would have one happy memory to offset this terrible day.

"Are we all set?" He asked his small family again after he put the picture in Salla's backpack.

"We're ready." Halla said she seemed pleased with him grabbing the picture.

"Yes daddy." His daughter said trying hard to be brave like her parents

"Yes Master Jag." Pee said walking towards the door. 

So Jag led his wife, daughter and droid out the door … out into all nine levels of hell that had become Coruscant.


	3. Chapter 3

A Pilot's Tale

"Drake One, Drago One take your squad to X45 Y34 Z-34 there is a small frigate there that needs taken care of."

"Drago One, Drake One copy."

Hugo looked down at the coordinates that he heard on the command channel, he had his Astor-mach, called Little Piggy since he uses more power then he really should, bring the frigate up on a secondary screen. It was not much of a ship with no real fighter cover.

"Drake One to squad we get a little lost frigate. Let get in there and get it done."

Hugo turned his X-wing toward the frigate with the rest of the squadron and opened fired. They made one pass without much damage done.

"Drake One to flight two prepare to fire one torpedo on my command. You will launch on the second pass. Aim mid ship, flight one open up at the bow, flight three at the stern."

Hugo swung around and started the second run; he aimed for the mid point between the mid-ship and the stern. The idea is to draw as many 'voids' away from the path of the torpedoes.

"Fire torpedoes."

Hugo saw four blue streaks go flying by as he pulled up from his run. 

"HITS! All four hit!" Drake 5 was screaming in joy.

"Roger scratch one frigate. Frigate is breaking up." Drake one said. "Reform and stand by while I tell C & C."

Hugo doubled click his command and flew towards the rest of the squad. All 12 fighters were still looking clean and fresh. _The first action of the battle didn't go bad so far._ Hugo thought, feeling no joy or sadness, watching for any skips or other ships heading their way. His gaze drifted pass a picture he kept in the cockpit, a picture of his little brother and sister, they should be twins and they should be 18 years old today. His brother had been jealous that he could not fly with his brother, that Hugo got to fight in the war while he had to stay home. His sister was very pretty and should be having boys lined up around the planet to talk to her. They both should be getting ready for fun times with their friends as they prepare for their 18th Life day party, it was a big day in most young peoples lives. It was the last life day before they decide how to spend the rest of their lives, stay in school, join military, and get jobs? Yes it was a huge day in their lives. His father was a foreman at a factory, not a bad job and it does pay well; his mom was unusual she didn't work outside the house she stayed home. His youngest sister should be 12 and should be full of life.

"Drakes' we have a new target, head to X124, Y45, Z+235. We are covering a couple squads of Y-wings, believe it or not, making a run on a large rock pile. Also the Jedi report that the Yummok was destroyed. We should have no problem protecting Coruscant now. Let get some more kills in before they all run away." Some of his squad mates cheered, some yelled, but Hugo just clicked his comm. Little Piggy pulled up the scan of that area for Hugo.

"Thanks Little Piggy." Hugo said as he flew in formation. Little Piggy has been with him since he was assigned to this fighter. He has been in two other squadrons since the war started, even had a fighter shot out from under him but Little Piggy is still with him. Hugo remember what his youngest sister reaction had been when she met him on his last leave almost 2 years ago. She had thought he was the neatest thing in the galaxy. Little Piggy liked her too; he liked any one who made a fuss over him.

Hugo had been in the military for 2 years and this was his first leave long enough to get home. He was allowed to bring Little Piggy home with him. Hugo wanted to show off to his family and friends, to show them that he had made it to the Fighter Corps. 

"What is her name?" She had asked.

Little Piggy squawked at that, which made her laugh a sweet child's laugh.

"**_His_** name is Little Piggy." Hugo had told her, tickling her.

"Why do you call him that?"

"Well he uses a lot of power, no matter how many times I change his power converters or his batteries, he drinks up power like you drink up blue milk."

"Drake One to bombers?"

"B-245th Lead here Drake One, you guys here for the dance?"

"Roger that B-245."

Hugo stayed on his wingman's six like he was taught at flight school just 3 years ago. He had an impressive number of kills and he was not the greatest flier around but he knew the basics. _Maintain the basics_, he father had reminded him a long time ago, _maintain the basics and everything else is easy_.

"Drake One this is Eight we have a small group of skips coming in at 34,167,-234."

"Eight this is One roger, One to two flight go take care of skips, 3 flight take cover position on the 2nd group of bombers, One flight we got the lead group. Good hunting all."

The large ship they were approaching notices them a few minutes earlier then they would have liked and open fired with their plasma cannons. The X-wings flying cover opened up with their lasers in hopes to distract the gunners on the ship. The Y-wings were very old, slow bombers that belonged in a scrap pile not in combat. They moved like a group of nurfs and, Hugo saw, being picked off very easily. A large fireball in front of him told him that his wingman was also too easy to pick off.

"One this is Ten, Nine is gone."

"Roger Ten you lead 3 flight."

"One, Ten; Roger."

"Lead to 245th launch first spread now."

Hugo saw each of the surviving 15 bomber launch 4 torpedoes each at the larger ship, they lost 4 more bombers before they cleared the firing lane and broke off.

"245th Lead to Drake One we have to make another run, I say again another run. Only about a third of our eggs punched through."

"Roger that 245th you lead the way."

"Five to One I lost 2 flight I need help out here!"

Hugo looked down at the scanner and saw about 4 skips following Five as she raced to get back to the rest of the squad. The bombers and fighters had already lined up for the next run and the plasma balls were flying thick and fast.

"One to five get back here!"

"Five to One I" and she was cut off, Hugo didn't need to look at the scanner to know why she stop sending.

"Little Piggy watch our backs, let me know if those skips get too close." Little Piggy beep his acknowledge as Hugo saw Eleven go up in a flame ball.

"Ten to One lost Eleven, Twelve tighten up."

"Lead to flight ready to launch, Drake could you all fire 2 torpedoes also?"

"Drake One Roger, One to squad prepare to fire two torpedoes. I say again two torpedoes."

Hugo lined up his torpedoes to shoot just out side of the point where is lasers were distracting the voids. 

"All fire!"

Hugo watched as his torpedoes head to the ship. Little Piggy told him that the skips were less then a minute aWay.

"Ten to One skips right behind us."

"One to squad head back to 'Sunlight' I say again return to 'Sunlight', B-245th we will escort you there just don't hold back on the fuel."

Hugo saw what was left of the latest squadron he was assigned to. Five of the X-wings were left One flight lost one X-wing, 12 and him were left of Three Flight. Out if the two squadrons of Y-wings only 8 were left. And the ship they were going after was damaged but still in the fight. Now they were heading to a ship that was not the ship they left from. That star destroyer was under heavy fire, with huge holes in it and decks were dark. Hugo let go a small sigh, he should known this would be a harder day then what they claimed it would be. Nothing has been easy in this war. No matter how hard they fought, no matter how many ships they had; the Yuuzhan Vong always had more. Just like at Ithor and the other battles he fought in this war. Just like at Gyndine, although he was not at that battle. He was recovering and waiting to get a new X-wing when the news of that battle reached him. The news that his family was dead.

"Welcome to the squad Lt."

Hugo returned the salute to the young Flight Officer as he climbed out of the X-wing.

"Thank you."

"If you follow me I'll take you to Captain."

Hugo followed the young Flight Officer out of the hanger into a pilots' ready room. He could smell caf and soup as soon as the door open. He knew the smells well, in the past day and half that all he has smelled. Well those and the smell of sweat and fear. It seemed like hundred years since he took a shower, changed his clothes or had a real sleep. Well he sleep in naps but he took a shower this morning. _Half of a shower damn Vong had to interrupted that shower by blowing up the ship I was on._ He had enough time to get into his fighter and launched. A fireball followed his fighter out of the bay. He had to land on another ship to get a new suit, normally he would have been embarrassed to climb out of his fighter half dressed, normally he would been chewed out and grounded for doing that; when he did that a few hours ago they just helped him find a new suit and helmet.

"Sir, our newest pilot." The flight officer said as he sat down at one end of the table and started eating his soup.

"Have a seat pilot." After Hugo sat down across his newest commanding officer the Captain started talking. "I really don't care what your name is or where you are from Lt. and if you have a problem with that I really don't care. You are here because you are a survivor. I have lost 20 some pilots since this damn battle started and everyone in here is the surviving member of their old squad. We all are what is left of 12 squadrons. Our only job is to survive long enough to see the end of this battle. Understand?"

"What is my position and how long before we go out? I want to get some food." Hugo asked looking directly in his commanding officer eyes. He saw a serving droid roll up next to him with a bowl of soup and some sandwiches.

"Your 'Tubler 11' and you have a half hour."

Hugo ate with the rest of the squad in silence, thinking about nothing really. He was content not talk about himself or get to know the rest of the squad. He has lost too many wing mates and squadrons to really care about making any new friends. His new squad mates must feel the same way since they too ate in silence. When the war was new he would have been insulted to get the eleventh place in a twelve man squad, he would demanded to be a flight leader. Now after 2 years he just didn't give a damn, after a day and half fighting the Vong almost non-stop and having the Vong keep pushing to Coruscant, all he wanted was to get the job done with then find a bar to get drunk in. When the half hour was up the Captain and the rest got up and head to the launch bay.

Ten hours later the remains of the squadron dragged themselves into the pilots room. Only six pilots were left, they had already gone through 2 sets of replacements. But now them and the ship they were on was pulled far enough back from the battle they could relax some. One of the pilots didn't even get out of her fighter; she decided to just sleep there. Hugo and the other five grabbed the nearest seat and waited for the droids to bring over some food and drink over to them. The Captain sat next to Hugo and pulled out a cigar, he offered one to Hugo. Hugo shook his head and pulled out a pack of smaller ones. He never smoked before the war; he knew that they would kill him sometime down the road, destroy his lungs from the inside out and were as addictive as glitter. But somehow a disease that will kill him a hundred years down the road seemed not as bad as a skip that could kill him in a few hours. They helped him relax so he could sleep and gave his hands something to do. He lit up and blew out a satisfied puff of smoke. One of the droids handed him a tray with (sigh) soup and sandwiches with a container of some kind of purple drink.

"You did really well out there men and women, really good." The Captain said quietly

"We would be dead by now if we didn't." A Rodain said from the end of the table.

"I don't know," a halfway decent redhead said who sat across from Hugo. Her hair was matted and dull looking, like her eyes. She seemed to be eating without really noticing what she was eating. She was just going through the motions. "The closer we get to Coruscant the bigger this flying circus gets. More ships, more ways to get killed; I think now it is just a matter of luck then skill."

"Yea," an older male said who sat next to the Rodian. He was a Flight Officer with few battle flags on his X-wing. _He must have signed up after the war started._ Hugo thought as he listen to him. "My last wing mate was trying to avoid the 3 skips on our tail, she turned left I turned right. I got clear she hit a blast from one of our own frigates."

"Same here, even if we do out fly these damn scar heads don't mean anything. We are not spread out enough to do any real flying."

"And it is only going to get worst boys and girls." The Captain said. The redhead looked at him and if looks could kill.

"Gee thanks for the pep talk." She said finally showing some kind of emotion in her face. "Makes me just want to hop back in my X-wing after this break."

"Hey you already know the score." The Captain responded without looking up and in a tone that suggested that he really didn't care one way or another about this mission. "How many squads have you been in since this started?"

"3." She said quietly

"I have had 30 replacements in the past 2 days. You four and sleeping beauty in her X-wing are the best that I have gotten. You guys have lasted longer then most pilots have. If you really need a pep talk after everything that we have been through then get a new squad. All I care about right now is getting out alive. They won't let us leave until the Vong leave or Coruscant falls." He said eating his soup, smoking his cigar and looking at her in a hard no nonsense manner. "I want to live long enough to find a dark hole to drink in, find a nice bottle of whisky and don't leave until I'm able forget everything I have seen in the last battle."

"Better make that 2 bottles Cap. I don't like to share." The Rodian said.

"Three, I don't share either." The other human male said signaling the droid for a refill. "Shit if they won't hunt me down I leave right now. Screw Coruscant."

"Yea well they haven't pay me yet either," the redhead said. "And I don't know about you guys but I want a case of whiskey. If I had enough money to stay drunk long enough." She said trailing off.

"Yea they have us there." The Rodian said looking around and lowering his voice. "That probably why they held off paying us. It would be to easy for us to fly away."

"Yea being on the run would be harder if we had no cash to live on." The Captain said. "But what if I could get us some credits?"

All four pilots looked over at the captain.

"Sorry but I won't spend the rest of my life as a pirate." Hugo said flatly. "Leaving the battle is one thing, they may not notice and even if they do they _might_ forget about us after awhile. But going around flying X-wings to rob people is something they won't forget."

"No not that," The Captain said with a look of disgust on his face. "I would hunt you down myself if you did that. No I was thinking of something else."

"I am all ears Capt.," The redhead said leaning forward. The other two pilots also moved closer to the Captain.

"On the way back her I got a call from a Senator, a very rich senator. Now for security reason I won't tell you who or how I know him, but he is interested in a little escort out of system if the shields fail on Coruscant."

"How 'interested'?" The redhead asked.

"Very interested and he can afford to be." The Captain said with a smile running across his face. "About One mill. Interested."

"Spilt?" The Rodian asked.

"Each." The captain said, "And he can afforded it. We fly down to his landing pad _if_ the shields fail, pick him up and see to it he gets home in one piece. From there we can either get new ships, identification or find a nice bar to retire to. After we get him home you all are free to do whatever you want."

"What is the catch?" Hugo asked.

"Uh?"

"What is the catch? What are you not telling us?"

"No catch, well other then you have to make sure he gets home alive to pay us."

"What is stopping him from stiffing us?" The redhead asked.

"We get half in gems when we get to the landing pad the other half when he get home safe. So even if he stiffs us at the end, which he won't, half a mill is still better then what we will get from the fleet right now."

"Half a mill still buy a lot of whiskey." The older human said, looking thoughtful. "What about sleeping beauty and any other new ones we get?"

"That just it there won't be any more. The fleets are stretched thin and are falling apart. No more replacements until they find more reinforcements. Where they hope to get them is beyond me. Since we have 6 fighters we won't get reorganized or get extras."

"They want us to go out there without a full squad!" The Rodain asked.

"Are they insane?" The older male said almost chocking on his drink, "We are out numbered most of the time already! We won't last five minutes!"

"I know!" The Captain yelled quieting them down, Hugo finished eating his soup and had the droid bring him another. "I know the score and so does command. The simple fact is the Vong have more ships, more skips, more freaking everything then we do. They claim that reinforcements are on their way but they been saying that for a day now. Personally I think they are lying and so does my friend or else he would never had risked calling me about this." He finished his soup and sat back, relit the cigar and talked in lower tones. "Look we lost the damn war, we all know it even if the idiots down there won't admit it. It is done! We all have a chance to get out with our skins attached and make enough credits never to worry about anything for a very long time. I for one want to live long enough to enjoy live before I get wasted and if I do go down I want to go down fighting for something worth while not for a losing cause."

The Captain looked at each one of them in turn, the redhead just hung her head and slowly nodded her head. The Rodain and the older human looked at each other and then they both turn to the Captain and nodded also. All four then turn to Hugo who was calmly eating the last of his soup.

"Well?" the redhead asked.

"You forgot the most important catch." Hugo said as he slowly got up.

"What is that?" The Rodian asked quickly.

"We have to make sure he lives or we won't know which landing pad to go to and which Senator needs a ride home." He said starting to walk out. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"You're pretty smart fly boy." The Captain said with a huge grin running across his face.

"Maybe, but I want the name and the pad we go to uploaded into Little Piggy before we leave or I am out." He finished as he left the room looking for a bunk to crash on for a few hours.

_Smoke was over powering, chocking thick and black as night. People were running for their lives, some had been shot other been burned but they all ran to the safety of the spaceport. The survivors were screaming, in pain or fear or both, filled the afternoon sky. What started out as the perfect day was turning into a living nightmare. Hugo was trying to get through the surging crowds to get to his family, to his young sisters and brother, to help his father get them and his mother to safety. But they were so far away; he could see them down in the valley trying to reach him. And the Vong were getting closer, so much closer then he was. He tried yelling at them, to warn them about the Vong behind them. But the other voices were drowning out his voice. It was like trying to swim up stream in a river of bodies. Every step he took was two steps back. And his family was stopped in the valley! They couldn't move anymore! Then he saw them, the Vong, dropping out of the sky, landing around his family. Encircling them, making sure they could run. He could see his littlest sister's eyes imploring him to help her, her little arms outstretched wanting to have him hold her. Hugo screamed and tried to fight his way through the see of bodies but he couldn't get there in time, they were too far! He couldn't give up, he couldn't fail them! Then he heard it, the sweet sound of a X-wing screaming out of the sky, like a bird of pray armed to the teeth. Like an avenging angle from the heavens it was pearly white, clean, fresh and ready to save the innocent from the evil clutches of the Vong. He felt the tears of joy as he watch the X-wing swing around in a circle looking over the valley, he felt a lump in his throat knowing he was one of those special few who risked so much to save so many. He looked in to his little sister's eyes and saw hope shining as brightly as the sun in the sky. He saw his family cheer and hug each other as the X-wing lowered it self in the valley. He saw fear in the eyes of the Vong as the X-wing slowly opened it S-foils to attack position. Then suddenly the X-wing left, went on it is way totally forgetting about his family. He screamed a silent scream of rage as the X-wing returned to the heavens it came from. He redouble his efforts to get to his family. He could see the hurt, the pain, the knowledge of the betrayal in his little sister eyes. They seem to scream at him, accusing him, damning him for failing them. He made one more leap to get pass the other bodies in his way, he saw the Vong close in on his family………_

Hugo woke up with a start and sat up quickly hit his head on something. Totally disorientated he had to stop and think what and where he was. As the lattes nightmare fade from his memory where he was slowly replaced it. _Yea I am in a bunk on a cruiser._ He thought as he rubbed his head. The room was dark, no surprise really since many pilots and crewmembers were catching a few hours of needed sleep. He checked the bunk clock and saw that he had another hour or so of sleep left before he had to get up. _No way I get anymore sleep now_, he thought as he got up, _that was the worst one yet._ He has had similar dreams since he got the news of his family being dead, his world destroyed. Although the X-wing was a new twist. He grabbed a quick shower, got some more soup from the mess hall. _I swear if I make it out of here alive I never eat soup again_. He thought with some amusement. _At least they have more then one kind of soup._ After he was done he went to the hanger to check on his X-wing.

"Morning Little Piggy" He called out as he climbed up to his cockpit. Little Piggy 'woke-up' so to speak and turned his head around scooping out where he was and what was going on. He did that so often Hugo wonder sometimes if he, too, need some reassurance that he was still ok and had bad dreams.

GOOD EVENING HUGO

"Did they get everything fixed?" He could asked one of the tech around the hanger but always check with Little Piggy first, especially after that one time he found out they told him they had and Piggy reported that they never touched the X-wing.

THEY DID FIX ALL PROBLEMS THAT I REPORTED TO THEM UPON LANDING, THEY ALSO RELOADED ALL NEW TORPEDOES AND FUEL CELLS. THE X-WING IS AT BATTLE READY AND I AM FULLY CHARGED.

"Did you have them check your power converters? You seem to be using more power then normal?"

NEGATIVE HUGO, THEY DID NOT WISH TO REMOVE ME FROM THE X-WING DUE TO HEAVY YUUZHAN VONG ACTIVITY NEAR BY. THE SHIP WAS ATTACKED ONCE DURING YOUR SLEEP PERIOD. IT WAS A SMALL ATTACK SO GENERAL QUARTERS WAS NOT ISSUED. IT WAS ONLY 3 CORAL SKIPPERS.

"What? Don't those scar heads ever sleep?"

ALL BEINGS MUST AT SOMETIME REST.

"I don't think the Vong ever heard of that rule before."

ALL BEINGS MUST REST OR ELSE THEY SUFFER A MALFUNCTION IF THE PROPER REST IS NOT GIVEN.

"What about droids?" He said with a very small grin.

OF COURSE NOT, WE DO NOT NEED A REST PERIOD. WE DON'T NEED TO SHUT DOWN AND WHEN WE DO WE ARE STILL AWARE OF ALL ACTIVITIES AROUND US.

"So why is it when ever I come out here you seem to be asleep and when I do wake you up you seemed to be looking around trying to figure out where you are." Hugo said turning in his seat to look at his gold and white droid.

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT HUGO.

"Oh yea which tech was I talking to when I walked in?"

I WAS DOING INTERNAL CALIBRATIONS AT THE TIME.

"Sure you were, Little Piggy." Hugo said with a small laugh. "You are a real con artist sometimes." Little Piggy responded with a sound like a raspberry. That just made Hugo laugh a little harder.

I HAVE NOTICES THAT YOU ARRIVED BEFORE YOUR REST PERIOD WAS COMPLETE. WERE YOU ABLE TO GET ANY REST?

"Some." Hugo said quietly sitting back in his seat and looking at nothing really. "Just I had another one of those dreams again." He had taken to talking to Little Piggy about his dreams, his fears since he was assigned to him. Back before the war during jumps and training exercises talking to Little Piggy took the edge off while he was waiting for something to happen. Since the war started he talked more and more to Piggy and less and less to others. And since his family died. "It started out the same, I could see them in a valley near the space port. I was trying to reach them and they were falling further and further behind everyone else. Then the Vong showed up stopping them from getting to safety. I tried harder but just could not get close enough to help. This time, although, there was a difference something new happened." He stopped turning his gaze to the hanger opening looking at the stars that were visible. Such a sweet sight, no death, no failure could be seen only the stars. "The Vong had them stopped and surrounded when it showed up." He could feel the lump in his throat again and felt his eyes get moist. "It was the most beautiful sight in the galaxy; a gleaming, shinny, pure white X-wing. It was going to save my family, they knew it the Vong knew it. But it didn't, it left without firing a single shot."

Neither Hugo nor Little Piggy said anything for a long while as Hugo kept staring out at the stars. He could feel the old pain of shame for not being home to save his family. Although he never found out how they died he always dreamed how it was for them. Scared, tired, desperation trying to reach the spaceport to get to a transport so they could get off Gyndine. How the Vong must have killed them before they could get to safety. He hated the Vong for killing his sisters, brother, his mother and father. He was a pilot, a solider so if he died no big deal. That came with the pay check, that why he got paid the big bucks. But his family was not supposed to be killed, war was supposed to be between warriors' not innocent civilians. His youngest sister was just 12 and she was a sweet child; she never would hurt a bug let alone fight a war. She didn't deserve to die.

"I don't know why I keep telling you all this? You can help any." Hugo said at last.

INCORRECT HUGO, I ONCE ASKED A MEDICAL DROID WHY HUMANS HAVE THE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THEIR PROBLEMS. HE SAID HUMANS MUST TALK ABOUT THEM EVEN IF THE PERSON THEY ARE TALKING TO CAN DO NOTHING TO HELP. THE ACT OF TALKING SOMETIMES HELPS REDUCE THE STRESS OF THE PROBLEM.

"You did? Why?"

YOU ARE MY FRIEND AND I WISH TO LEARN NEW PROGRAMMING TO ASSIST YOU.

"You didn't tell him?!" Hugo asked suddenly and as suddenly felt shame for asking. "Wait I'm sorry I know you wouldn't tell them the details."

YOU ARE CORRECT HUGO, THEY DID ASK WHY I WOULD WANT TO KNOW. I DID NOT GIVE THEM DETAILS EVEN THOUGH THEY INSISTED. I INFORM THEM ANOTHER DROID WAS HAVING PROBLEMS WITH HIS HUMAN AND I WAS ASKING FOR HIM.

"His Human?" Hugo asked with a grin returning. "So I'm your property?"

NO BUT YOU WERE ASSIGNED TO ME AND I MUST KEEP YOU OPERATING AS I WOULD ANY PART OF MY X-WING.

Hugo laugh as hard as he had in years. Little Piggy had a odd way of looking at the world, there was no doubt about that. He looked up to see the Captain walking through the hatchway. He started climbing out of the X-wing.

"Little Piggy start the pre-launch will you?" Little Piggy beeped that he would as Hugo walked towards his latest squadron commander. 

"Morning Lt. you all set?"

"Yes sir, my bird is hot and ready to fly."

"Good, you will be Tubler 4 now and have Red and Sleeping beauty as Tubler 5 and 6. I got the other two. We will be receiving our orders from Coruscant today."

"We gotten that close?"

"Yep, they think the Vong will get to the shields in a few hours unless we can stop them."

"Fat chance unless they found some more ships and pilots hiding somewhere."

"Nope no yet. We have the same number as when we went to sleep, we probably have less now. So you still on?"

Hugo knew that if he said yes then he turn his back on everything he had believed in, everything he joined up to protect. But his family was dead, the New Republic was dead and the Vong were winning. He should look out for himself.

"Yea I am on board." As soon as he said that a vision of his youngest sister flashed before his eyes. She was staring at him, her eyes full of pain and **_anger_**, she was staring at him with a look of disgust. Hugo had to shake his head to clear it; it looked so real like she was standing right before him.

"Hey you ok?" His commander asked him, looking at him in concern.

"Yea I…" he stopped and started again, "Yea I am good."

"Ok man keep it together a little bit longer. We are almost done here, ok?"

"Yea I know.", he took a deep breath, "So you going to give me the information I asked for?"

The Captain pulled out a data pad and aimed it at Little Piggy.

"Hey droid receive this file." As soon as Little Piggy accepted the file the Captain went on. "I sent a file with all the info, landing pad and pass code so they know you should be there, and for security reasons it won't be activated until the shield is brought down. If the shield remains and the Vong are driven off the file will eases itself. He and I both don't want anyone finding out about all this."

"Sure we can't blackmail him later if we don't have any evidence." Hugo said.

"I told you were smart Lt. Yea it would not look good to certain parties if they found out about this. Once the shield is down it won't matter really. If the Vong get on Coruscant all is lost anyways."

"Yea, I know." He turn and started back to his X-wing to get ready to get back out there.

HUGO THE YUUZHAN VONG ARE ENTENERING THE MINE FIELD.

Hugo looked down a his secondary scanner and saw what Little Piggy was talking about. The refugee ships, Vong ships were getting around the capital ships in Fleet 2. They were still driving on the shield, firing their plasma balls but still herding the refugees' ships forward. _What were they doing?_ he wondered. Then he saw the first ships hit the energy shield and it came to him.

"The sithing Vong are going to bring down the shield by slamming the refugees ships into it." He screamed over the Comm. No one answered him but he knew what they were thinking.

**"Control to all units stay clear of mine field! Hold your positions! Stay clear of mine field!"**

"What mine field? They haven't worked yet." His captain commented over the squad comm. Hugo and him were the only two left. They had lost the other 4 due to enemy action. They didn't even use call signs anymore but just their names.

"Hal we have a couple skips coming in at 2:00 o'clock." Hugo said when Little Piggy pointed them out.

"Right let get them." He sound hot and ready. Hugo thinks the reason they were both still alive because they could stay calm and in control during the battles. But now they both sounded angry. Angry with the Vong for what they were doing; angry with the Fleets for not helping the refugees; angry with themselves for not having the power to do more.

As they fought off the approaching skips the rest of the fleets moved to a safer position. The Yuuzhan Vong seem to be letting the Fleets move out of the way. Hugo really didn't have time to watch as he dove in on the skips. Hal and him pumped lasers into the lead skip and then looped around to get its wing mates. Hal let loose a torpedo while Hugo confused the voids. One more skip was out of the picture. They went back after the lead skip. They didn't talk much, they just let each other know when they would be launching a torpedo. Flying was twice as dangerous this close to Coruscant as it was out at the beginning of the battle. Huge pieces of New Republic Ships, Yuuzhan Vong Ships, blasted skips and fighters, refugees' ships, satellites and bodies floated around in unstable uncharted orbits. Not only did a pilot have to watch out for enemy fire and ships but he had to watch out for collisions too. Friendly fire accidents got worst too as pilots and gunners got jumpier the closer they got to Coruscant.

And there was not much coordination left, it was a furball in the worst sense. Each pilot had to watch out for him or her self. Command and Control tried to get cover for the larger ships, get squads to work together; but their attempts were failing. Too many rookies left not enough commanders. Orders from different commands conflicting, countering each other. It wasn't that the left hand didn't know what the right hand was doing but each finger had it's own plan too. For the last couple hour or so Hal and him had been just flying independently taking out skips, protecting each other, helping other when they could. They landed on whatever ship would let them, refuel and rearm, and head back out. Every once in a while the 3rd fleet would check in on them or a Rogue Squadron member would ask them for help on a capital ship, but they were far and few in between.

If he thought it was confusing up here in orbit it was worst down on the surface. Riots and looting was spreading across the planet like a infection. Whenever he got a free moment Little Piggy would give him a quick update from the Planetary News Service. People killing each other over loot they stole, setting fires, breaking into places, making the Vong job easier when the shields do come down it seemed. He would shake his head in disgust as he watched. They should be getting ready to fight the Vong to the very end not looting. He also wonder how many were preparing to run away. He tried not to think about that part, every time he did the vision of his little sister would flash through his mind.

"Hugo there is a frigate in trouble, a couple skips hanging around it. You want to go help?"

"Might as well, lead the way."

When he had time he also thought of how the Senate has been acting, he was sure they were a large part of the trouble they were having. Those self-serving jerks had been interfering with the Military since Ithor. If they did any good it wouldn't bother him so much but they didn't. Again it was all 10 fingers wanting their own plans followed and not willing to work together. 

MINE FIELD ACTIVATED MANY YUUZHAN VONG SHIPS CAUGHT BETWEEN THE MINE FILED AND PLANETARY SHIELD.

"Thanks Little Piggy." Hugo said as pumped lasers into a skip, there were four skips around the frigate. Hopefully they can get them before the damn frigate's gunners got them by mistake. "Launching torpedo."

"How many do you have left?"

"Two now, and I going to need more fuel soon."

"Roger, I am dry. I am having my R-2 looking for a ship for us to land on."

"Roger I…"

"**All units, all units this is Command and Control planetary shields are down I say again all units planetary shields are down."**

Hugo swung his fighter in a orbit to look at Coruscant and saw hundreds of Vong ships heading down in the well.

"Hugo this is it, we get fuel and torpedoes on the surface, lets go."

"Roger" Hugo said as he got in formation with Hal. Little Piggy started chippering behind him.

HUGO WHERE ARE WE GOING?

"We got a special mission, read that file the Captain sent you earlier." Hugo said as he dodge what looked like a marriage of a A-wing and a skip.

HUGO? THESE ARE NOT FLEET APPROVE ORDERS!

"Just hang on Little Piggy I explain later."

HUGO THE MON MOTHMA IS INQUIRING OUR INTENTIONS, THEY WANT OUR ASSISTANCE.

"Turn off our transponder Hugo and accept no more transmit from anyone but Hal."

HUGO IT IS AGAINST ORDERS TO TURN OFF THE TRANSPONDER DURING A MILITARY ACTION. WE ARE STILL IN A BATTLE …

"Piggy the war is over for us, we are done understand." He said as he closed his S-foils to enter the astrosphere. He was trying to concentrate on his scanners and not on the vision of his little sister.

HUGO WE CAN'T LEAVE OUR ORDERS …

"Droid do as I have instructed!" Hugo snapped out not wishing to justified himself to a moving trash compactor. Little Piggy was silent for a while then came back with his answer.

TRANSPONDER IS DISCONNECTED ALL TRANSMISSIONS FROM OFFICIAL SOURCE ARE BLOCKED ONLY TRANSMISSIONS FROM CAPTAIN GOLEN ACCEPTED. AS PER YOUR ORDERS LT. JUPIT.

Hugo stared at the screen, Little Piggy has not called him by his last name since a year after working together. It surprise Hugo to find out how much that hurt him. _stupid droid. _He thought as he dodge some fire from a large Vong ship, _I doing what is best for us and he gives me poodoo for it!. _Hugo sat back in his seat a little more, he had to concentrate on flying, and he would work it out with Little Piggy later right now he had to get them to safety. First he had to fly through all 9 levels of Hell that Coruscant was.


	4. Chapter 4

A Soldier's Tale

Bal was tired, feeling all of his 48 years on the way back to the compound. _I getting too old for this soldier business, _he thought bitterly as he looked out the view port on the troop transport. He was headed back with his platoon to the staging area for a few hours of sleep and a hot meal. He was an old hand at the game of war; he was part of the Rebellion back before Yavin 4. Back before it was the 'in' thing to be fighting the Empire, back when they were facing down the barrel of the biggest gun in the galaxy. That had been the hardest battle he had ever been a part of. Since he was a ground pounded and not a 'high and mighty' _flyboy_ all he could do is sit outside the temple, stare up at the sky, and hope he would live. 

_At least a few of those flyboy knew what they were doing._ He thought with amusement. Like all ground troops before him and, more then likely, that would join after he was long dead, held the Fleet's personal, pilots in particular, with a high level of contempt. They got to fly around in their nice clean, comfortable ships and drink their tea while grunts like he would wallow in the dirt, eating cold meals if possible and do all the hard work. An objective could be won with the Fleet, but it took the ground pounders to keep it and to secure it. So yea when the pilots return from destroying the Death Star him and his buddies joked that it was a lucky shot. What really impressed him is when one pilot did it twice. Yea once was lucky but twice? Now that was something even the hardest ground pounder had to admire. Yea so sure Han Solo, Luke Skywalker and, especially, General Antilles deservers a special sort of respect.

General Antilles had the longest waiting list to serve with him when he was on active duty. Both ground pounders, fleet personal and pilots knew that serving under him would be the highest honor. Sure he was not perfect and yes you were not given any promises about staying alive under his command, but you knew he would never waste your live. If he said to hold at all cost you knew that no matter what the cost it was worth it. Any man that was willing to face not one but two Death Stars, well how could you think ill of him. When peace was finally achieved against the Empire, Bal with many of the 'old' timers retired and went home to enjoy what they fought for so long and for so hard.

As he looked out the view port he haft wish that those three flyboys had missed on that faithful day. Two years ago the Yuuzhan Vong had shown up out of nowhere and begun a long, bloody push to Coruscant. The Yuuzhan Vong has been kicking butt and haven't stop long enough to take names. The Fleets, the ground troops, even the Jedi had been slapped around, unable to even slow down let alone stop the scar heads. When the news of the Vong first reached him on Tatooine (after severing on Hoth he swore he would never _ever_ see snow again) he was sure the new kids would be able to handle the problem. He had trained most of them over the years. However when Ithor fell he knew just how bad these new guys were. Having spent his entire life in the military he never had time for a wife or children so he marched right over to the recruiting center. 

"I'm too old to fight but I used to train new recruits before I retired." He told them, "Let me back in to help train these kids to stay alive!"

They were all too glad to let him back in, that should told him just how badly scared everyone was, and sent him to a training planet. Six months later they pulled a nasty nurf out of their back pockets. They promoted him from a sergeant to an _officer._ They made him a captain and had him train other officers so they too would know how to fight. Planets were being over run too fast they had to learn how to hold the enemy. So off to Coruscant he went and has been here ever since. And a few weeks ago when thing were looking even worst they reassigned him to a combat platoon. He didn't know what worried him more the transfer or who had made the transfer possible.

"This is crazy sir," the fresh face private said who was driving one of the three transports in his platoon.

"They just scared son. It is hard to sit back and wait." Bal said never taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.

Three weeks ago Bal was order to Planetary Defense Force headquarter to meet the man himself. He just knew he would get in trouble for that memo that he summated to PDF but he had to try. Especially after Hoth, especially after all the men and women he served with there. The faces of those who could not reach the transports, the ones that made it off planet but never made it to hyper-space; those faces will always haunt him to his dying days. When he found out there was no SOP. to evac Coruscant he about flipped. He sent the memo through the chain of command hoping to rattle a few cages until Command got one in place. He didn't think he would rattle one this high up.

"Captain Gulled, Alpha Training Command, reporting as order sir!" Oh yea he never figured he would rattle _this_ cage.

"At ease, Captain and please take a seat." General Rieekan said after returning his salute.

"Thank you sir."

"I've reviewed your record Captain. I am impressed with it. You have served with honors and your commitment to the New Republic is second to none."

"Thank you sir."

"And I have your memo also."

"Yes sir, I am sorry sir."

General Rieekan looked up when he heard that and gave Bal a strange look.

"That is a strange answer Captain. I have read the memo; I found it to be well reason and laid out in a very logical manner. Your use of historical data was relevant and very pointed." Rieekan leaned forward. "Like I said I have read your report and your record. For someone who was a infantry man is entire career you seemed to have a very good understanding of the Yuuzhan Vong tactic."

"No offence sir, but the General Solo's children could plan better then this so-called Warmaster of theirs. So far there has been few real surprises except at the beginning of the war. Any competent fleet officer could easily counter with enough material on hand. That is where the problem has been sir. The Warmaster sole plan is to use overwhelming and numerical superior forces."

"Yes I understand and it took the senate special committee six months to come up with the same facts." General said with a small smile. "What would you say the odds of Coruscant surviving a assault by the Yuuzhan Vong?"

"Sir, that would depend on who is in overall command."

"Admiral Sovv is in over all command. I am in charge of planetary defense. The fleets are under command by the some of the best we have."

"Fleets? Sir?"

"Yes three of them. Under the commands of Admiral Kre'fey," Bal knew that Admiral Kre'fey was the cousin of the Chief of State (point against) and a Bothan (strike two) but has been fighting the war almost from the start (point and half in favor). "With General Bel Iblis," Bal knew that Bel Iblis was supposed to be second only to Grand Admiral Thrawn and held off the Imperials for years on his own but he was also a bit of a lose cannon. Bal always distrusted lose cannon they have a habit of blowing up at wrong time. "And General Antilles with the third fleet." Bal eyebrows shot up hearing that news, they may have a chance after all. But …

"Sir I have served under both General Antilles and you, and I feel you two are the best commander I have ever had the pleasure of serving under." _Here we go,_ Bal thought, _here I when I get transferred as the head lifeguard on Hoth. _"However sir even with you both and the others I still believe that our chances are below 50% and that is why I sent the memo." Bal took a deep breath and plowed on. "Sir I was hoping that you would never see the memo, that someone down the chain of command would have leaked it to the press or to a Senator or someone who would screamed about it. Sir I served with you on Hoth, and I know the memories I have are nothing compared to what you must suffer. I know that you do not waste lives or spend them cheaply, that is one of the thing that makes you and General Antilles such respected leaders sir. We know that if you ask us to give our lives the benefits will always be greater then the cost."

"And you think I'm abusing that trust?"

"No sir! If you asked me sir to climb to the top of these buildings with nothing more then a kitchen knife to fend of the Vong I will salute you sir and die with the honor of serving under you. You would _never_ look at what is about to happen and not at least have some kind, any kind, of back up plan."

"Thank you Captain for your kind words." Rieekan said, slowly nodding his head. He turned in his chair to look out the window to the vast and unending stream of vehicles going by. "To answer you Captain, I have been, as well as the rest of Command, told by the Chief of State not to make such plans for several reasons. One is it would cause undo panic on the part of the civilians; two it would show a lack of faith in the current government; three because there is no need, Coruscant won't fall."

"Politicians," Bal packed as much contempt and disgust as he could in to that single word.

"Now Captain not _all_ of them are that bad." He said with a grin turning back to face Bal. "There are one or two of them that are looking towards the future and sees what we can see. I have heard, although nothing official as of yet, that Senator Omas has been trying to get the Chief of State and other to bring in more heavy Transports and Cargo Ships to assist in the evacuation of Coruscant. So far he has been unsuccessful or at least I am assuming he has since nothing officially has come down the pipeline as of yet." He picked up a data pad.

"Which bring up the question with your memo. You were correct it was leaked to about a 100 different senators. This is not the same military that we remember Bal, this one has more snakes in it then in Dagobah swamp" he said with more then a trace of disgust. "It worked its way to Chief of State's office where he was less then pleased to find someone who so 'openly' questions his decisions. So he called me yesterday and express that the position you hold in Training Alpha is a very critical position and felt that someone with more agreeable to the way the galaxy really operates should be placed in there. Admiral Sovv, of course, agrees with the Chief of State and I am force to play along."

"Sir! I am sorry that the Chief of State feels that way, I was only following our mandate to preserve our greatest asset, the men and women who serve the New Republic." Bal didn't even attempt to hide his bitterness in his voice. "Sir, I would like to request a transfer to another post in the field, where I can do something to complete our mandate."

"I have a transfer all set for you Captain and one that the Chief of State finds agreeable. You will be transferred to an active duty combat platoon here on Coruscant. You and your platoon will be supplementing the security detail at the Senator's landing complex." 

"Sir?" Bal was so shocked he was speechless, babysitting duty. A man with his experience and knowledge being placed in charge of a platoon? A platoon that will do nothing but protect spaceships for politicians? Yes, the furry Bothan would be agreeable to that punishment.

General Rieekan punched a few keys on a data pad and slid it over to him.

"These are a brief outline of your new orders, more complete copies will be sent to you."

Bal accepted the pad and was shocked for it had no orders on it just three words; 'Play along please'. _What was going on here?_ Bal wondered, but not for long. Whatever was happening he knew General Rieekan. He knew that the General only had the New Republic best interest at heart. General Rieekan would not let a bunch of politicians keep him from doing all he can to protect his men under his command. General Rieekan had a plan and he was trusting Bal to trust him. Of course the General could not discusses it, that is what that comment about snakes meant.

"I am sorry I won't be able to finish my tour at the training command but I will happily accept this new assignment sir." Handing back the pad.

"Very well Captain, I will send you a copy of your actual orders. And remember Captain we almost must do what is in the best interest of the New Republic."

However it was hard to sit back, it was harder to watch what was happening to his beloved Republic. It was hard to watch and know billions will die before this is all done and to know that there was not much he can do to help many of them. It was hard to watch the persons of Coruscant running wild through the streets; looting, killing burning anything that doesn't move and destroying any poor droid who happens to cross their path. Bal didn't care about droids one way or another. They were machines that could make life easier and he knew some people got attached to their machines. Other hated droids with a passion. Bal always wondered about that, really how can you get so worked up over a piece of machinery; no one gets upset over a food processor. But to destroy droids like they have been didn't make sense either. It was not the machines fault the Yuuzhan Vong were here, it was not the machines fault the Yuuzhan Vong wanted to kill everyone. Destroying the droids won't make the Yuuzhan Vong go away.

"Sir?" 

"Yea Sparks?" His Com specialist leaned forward in her seat.

"Sir I just completed our hourly update, no real change sir. Just reports of new riots and small crowds starting to gather at the public space ports."

"Thank you Sparks. Any news on the fleets?"

"Neg, sir. The Vong are still pushing forward. The fleets and JedI still have not been able to stop them yet."

"Thanks Sparks." He returns his attention to the forward view port.

"Sir? Can I ask you a question?" The kid at the controls asked.

"Sure go ahead." Bal said squirming in his seat trying to find a more conferrable position.

"How can you be so blasted calm!"

"This is nothing kid, the Vong are taking their own sweet time getting here. Now the Empire, they had a different approach. They would sweep in and give you no warning at all. The Empire would swoop in, wake you up from a well deserve sleep and give you about 5 minutes to get ready." Bal saw a couple heavy troop transports go flying by with Planetary Defense logos on them. _Must have found a new hot spot._ Bal thought to himself.

"That has to be better then watching … _this._"

"Well of course. But that is what happens when you let your emotions get in the way. These civilians don't have the training or discipline that we have."

"Sir? I meant the scar heads!"

"Oh them, naw they are the easy part."

The kid at the controls shoots him a look like he was totally insane. Bal saw, from the corner of his vision, a hand reach out from the troop compartment and slap the kid in the helmet.

"Relax Jon, the old man is right." The voice of the sergeant in charge of Alpha squad said from his seat behind the kid. "We know where the Vong are, where they are going and when they might get here."

"Yep," Bal said rising his voice so everyone in the squad could hear him. "Right now it is up to the fly boys and the Fleet to do their jobs. We get to wait; there is no way around it. So when the Fleet fails to get the job done it is up to us to finish the job properly. Just like it always ends, Fleet get all the glory while we do all the work."

There was a round of laughter on that last comment; some of it was nerve Bal knew. There was not much he could do about that except show his men and women the right imagines to have. Be calm and the troops will be calm, be nervous and the troops will fall apart. That was something he had learned early in his command. Even in the worst fighting, the troops that had a leader that stayed fast and lead by example complete their assignments while leader who lead only from the rear lost more troops then necessary. Some of the old timers started telling stories of Flyboys they have seen over the years. The humor was perverse, graveyard humor but it did get the rest laughing. Even the kid at the controls was relaxing a bit.

They were finally backed at the barracks, just about to land when Sparks got a message. One that Bal had been expecting for 2 days now.

"Sir! We have a priority from PDF HQ, we are to go to PDF level sub B for orders!"

"Right, Jon start heading that way. Sparks let them know we are on the way then tell the other two transports what is happening. Sergeant, get out the list of supplies we will need." Bal said quickly and heard them all acknowledge their orders and settle back in his seat. "The rest of you check your own gear, make sure you got everything. Sparks, get me Beta and Charlie when you get a sec."

When they got to sub-level B, Bal had his troops disembark the transports and check their personal equipment. He saw about a hundred transports either already landed or entering the complex. Most of them had their troops stay in their transports, while other had them milling about the huge parking garage. He frowned to himself, keeping the troops busy was important in many ways. If they were busy they wouldn't have time to start wild rumors or worry about the Vong. Plus it is always a good habit to instill in your troops to check their equipment, that way they would know what they were running low on before the need arises. Nothing worst then getting into a firefight and finding out that you should grabbed extra power packs _before_ you headed out. 

"Howkin, Solo, Berg front and center." His three sergeants walked over to him and got their pad out to record whatever orders he had. He hid his smile like he hid his frown; he glad to see that his short but intense training he gave them had taken root. When he first got to this platoon they were indiscipline, ill prepare for the war. They were sloppy and like to argue more about the card games then fight the Vong. They weren't up to his high standards but they were light-years ahead of were they had been. "Make sure your people have everything they need, extra power packs, hand weapons, grenades, com gears, data pads with location of rally points, food and ammo dumps. If they don't have it let me know I will make sure we get it before we head back out, questions?"

"Sir, where are we headed?" Solo asked he was the sergeant of Charlie.

"Don't know yet. But with the Vong so close you can be sure we won't get much time later to correct any mistakes. Lets make sure we have everything right the first time."

"So you think they going to get through the shields?" Howkin asked he was the sergeant of Beta.

"Of course they wouldn't have recalled us here if the Vong was going to go away." Berg said he was the sergeant of Alpha and the senior sergeant. Bal only nodded but was glad that his senior man was able to do some think of his own. "Don't worry about sir, we get it ready on this end."

"I sure you will get the job done. I'm going to go see if anyone knows what is happening. Dismissed." Bal headed over to a small knot of officers, about 30 of them, that had gather towards the entrance of the hanger. As he approached he saw it was mostly Lt., a few captains and one major. They all looked confused and were talking in an agitated manner. The major looked as confused as the rest of them but Bal thought it would be best to play it safe. "Sir, Captain Gulled of the 789th platoon reporting as ordered." He said with a smart salute.

The major return his salute while looking Bal up and down and by his expression on his face the major was not happy at what he saw.

"You are kind of old for a Captain, aren't you?"

"Yes sir I guess I'm." Bal said with a small shrug, "I've been in this boy scout troop since before Yavin 4."

The major nodded his head in an absent sort of way; he was still scanning the room.

"Any idea why we are here Captain?"

"No sir, but with the Vong getting closer it must have something to do with last minute preparations for repelling the invaders."

"Yea must be." The major said off handily.

Bal heard someone call out his name and turn to see his communication expert, a blue skin Twi'lek corporal coming up to him.

"Sir, there was a alert just issue for all planet bases gunners and infantry units to stand by for repelling hostile forces."

"What level corporal?" The major asked quickly

"Level Two sirs. Our orders has not yet been changed" 

Bal and the major gave each other a knowingly glance.

"Is your gear taken care of, Sparks?" Bal asked her.

"Yes sir, Sergeant Berg has the list of items I need replaced."

"Very good, I want you to stick close to me for here on out."

"Yes sir."

The turbo lift door just opened as Bal turn to ask the major a question, in a way the answer was given. Out stepped General Rieekan with a handful of aids following in his wake. He looked like he did on Hoth that faithful day, tired but determined. Bal felt his spirits, surprisingly; lift seeing him walking over to them. He would get a tough job, he knew but a job that would save lives. The General waved off their salutes and started without much small talk.

"I just order a level two alert, I am not confidant that the Yuuzhan Vong will be stopped at the shields. There are just too many of them, the Fleets are out number, our fighters have been fighting odds that no sabac player would like. When, not if but when, those shield fail there will be mass panic in the streets, people will be flooding the space port to get on any ship that might make it to hyperspace. Planetary Security Force are being overwhelmed right now trying to stop the riots and looting, when the shields fail they won't have much resource left to protect transports that will attempt to evacuate the population. That is where you and your troops will come in." He looked at his aids and they started handing out data disk to the officers. "Senator Omas has secured 70 heavy transports and have stationed them at various positions around the planet. Some are at spaceports some will be anchored to buildings. You will go to Supply and get enough stun fences, stun batons and other items to set up a security perimeter to hold back the panic until the transports are filled. Each data disk has a location for a transport location and the communication channel that you will use to coordinate with Senator Omas office. Any questions?"

"Sir, how are the transport on food, water, and medical supplies?" Bal asked as he handed his disk to the corporal.

"Senator Omas has already seen to it that the transports are stocked with those supplies so you will just need enough for your troops."

"Any support from fighters?" The major asked.

"I will try to get you some support but fighter command has been hit very hard, you may have to lift without support."

"Sir any chance of hovering security droids for inside the transports?" A young looking Lt. Asked. Bal hadn't thought of that and was pleased to see Rieekan look thoughtful about that request.

"Sir some medical droids would be good also, we will get some injuries and we didn't have many at Hoth." Bal said.

"Good points both of you, I see what supply has. Any more questions? No? Good get your commands together and let go raid supply." He said with a hint of a smile.

Bal gathers his troops and herded down to supply briefing them on the fly. His troops were the first to get to supply and had the best picks of good. They loaded enough fence, batons and medical supplies for two platoons. He had Beta go down and get 2 medical droids for each of the four transports he was assigned as well as 15 hover droids. Alpha got scanners to look for Vong infiltrators, food and water and extra gear for the platoon. Charlie squad was charged with getting the supplies divided between the three transports and loading them. His troops seem to be glad to do something instead of just sitting around waiting for the Vong to get here. Although they were joking around and making cracks about each other, there was a definite nervous quality to it. He was going to have to keep a close eye on that. Once his troops were done he went looking for General Rieekan to see if there was any last minute changes. He found him in an empty office in a middle of a call to the chief of state.

"And you put me in charge of Planetary Defense, sir! I'm taking all steps need to protect the population that I feel is necessary to complete my job."

"Your ordering Alert Level Two will cause unneeded panic to the general population, they will lose faith in our military and my government!"

"There is already panic in the streets! The police are stretched to the limits! Having troops getting ready won't help stop those riots but it may help buy us sometime when those shield fail!"

"Those shield won't fail General!"

"Fine if they don't I will publicly and as loudly say that you were right and a great leader! As loudly as you want! But until then sir allow me to do my job!"

"Very well General, after this problem has past us by we will discuss your future in more detail." Bal though he sounded desperate but grudgingly admitted that Rieekan was right and just trying to save face. 

"Damn fool" Rieekan said after he signed off and turn away from the COM unit. He saw Bal standing in the doorway; he gave Bal a sheepish grin. "You weren't supposed to hear that comment."

"What comment?" Bal said with a small smile, then he pulled out two knives from his leg pocket. Holding them up he looked at Rieekan. "My men and I already sir." 

"Very well Captain." Rieekan said nodding. "I hope that you won't have to use those but I am glad you will be up there." He walked over to the door looking very tired. "I gave you four transports to guard, you are the most experience officer I have so I knew I could trust you to handle them."

"Thank you sir, I get them off planet."

"I know Bal, I have no doubts about it. I am sorry I have to ask you to do this twice."

"Fortunes of war General. I am just lucky to have served under you twice."

"No Bal I am lucky to have lead men such as your self." He said holding out his hand to shake. "It has been a honor Captain."

"The honor is all mine General" Bal said shaking Rieekan's hand. Then he back up a step or two and snapped off a salute that would have done his old drill sergeant proud. 

When Bal got back to his three transports he was pleased to see that they were all packed and ready to move out. His troops were standing at attention while his three sergeants were inspecting them one last time. Most of the rest of the hanger was in choace as troopers and officer were attempting to imitate his platoon. 

"At ease people. Berg, status of the platoon?"

"Sir, we have four transports, three for the troops one for the droids, we have 2 medical and 15 security for each transport, and Strips and Snake Eyes will be handling that transport." Berg said jerking his thumb back at the Wookiee and Trandoshan standing at the back of the group. Normally both of them would be more interested in killing each other then working together, Trandoshan had hunted Wookiees for sport in the past. When he first arrived he thought he would have to transfer one or the other. But somehow they are able to not only work together but are close friends. Although they do have habit of baiting each other and playing some rather complex, and at times painful, practical jokes. "We all have enough supplies for twice our numbers, we grab some extra rifles and grenades. We have enough food and water for two days."

"Good Sparks?"

"Still no change on our orders or status."

"Good Doc?"

"Sir, I have enough medical supplies for two weeks of heavy fighting. I also grab enough med-packs for each person to carry two with them."

"Good, you guys sound ready. Anyone get the plans for the building we have been assigned?"

"Yes sir," Sergeant Solo said stepping forward. "It's not the tallest one but it does have a walkway from a building on the west side. The bridge is about 10 stories from the top, access to the top floor are restricted at that floor with only one access to the tops by stairs. There are 3 turbo lifts that stop at that floor with two going to roof in different tubes. There are two sets of stairs but they end at that floor also."

"Hmm, then that where we will set up our first line of defense. We'll place two E-web guns on the walkway. Charlie squad will direct all person coming across the bridge to the lobby. Beta will seal off the lobby, disable the turbo-lifts and direct everyone up the stairs. Alpha, sparks and doc with me will be on the roof setting up things there." He looked at the plans some more. "After we unload I want all of our vehicles park on that building. Charlie will assist Beta once things get hairy. We will load transports on a first come first serve, no playing favorites. Strips and Snake Eyes you two take a couple security droids and do a sweep of the floors make sure there are no surprises. Any questions?"

"Will we launch at the same time or as they are loaded?" Solo asked.

"Unclear at this time, we will have to play it by ear." Bal said. He heard the Wookiee growl out a question. He didn't understand him and thought briefly if they could get a translator droid for him, Strips understood Basic but …

"He wants to know if we find a traitor or other scum, can we throw them over the side or do we have to hold them prisoner?" Snake Eyes hissed out. Several of the troopers loudly agreed with the tossing idea. Bal like the idea also but because he was the captain he had to try to rein in his troops some.

"We play that one by ear too, anyone you find causing trouble or attempting to interfere with our operations contact me at once. Understood?" He received nods from all his people; they looked like they were ready to handle anything that came at them. "People we have a hard road ahead of us. We are trained to seek out the enemy and destroy them. But today we'll have to help civilians escape harms way. I was there on Hoth when we had to do this, it was a nightmare and that was without the civilian population there to muddle the water. They are going to be confused and scared, they are going to be looking to us for calm and order. It is not the job we are trained for but it is the job we got. In many ways this will be a battle only our enemy will be time. If you lose your head out there time will run out. Stay sharp, stay calm and we will win this battle. Any questions?"

He was taken back as the platoon snapped to attention as one and screamed out 'No sir!" at the top of their lungs. By the looks the other people around the hanger whipped around and a few jumped he was not the only one. He snapped to attention to and saluted them.

"You don't need to make me proud you already have. Now let go kick time's ass!"

"Sir, YES SIR!" They returned his salute and then raced for the transports. 

Bal strapped in to his seat and led his troops in to a land few angels dare tread …. a land where all nine levels of Hell have taken up residences.


	5. Chapter 5

Pilot's Tale Part II

__

Smoke was over powering, chocking thick and black as night. People were running for their lives, some had been shot other had been burned but they all ran to the safety of the space port. The survivors were screaming, in pain or fear or both, filled the afternoon sky. What had started out as the perfect day was turning into a living nightmare. Hugo was trying to get through the surging crowds to get to his family, to his young sisters and brother, to help his father get them and his mother to safety. But they were so far away; he could see them down in the valley trying to reach him. And the Vong were getting closer, so much closer then he was. He tried yelling at them, to warn them about the Vong behind them. But the other voices were drowning out his voice. It was like trying to swim up stream in a river of bodies. Every step he took was two steps back. And his family was stopped in the valley! They couldn't move anymore! Then he saw them, the Vong, dropping out of the sky, landing around his family. Encircling them, making sure they couldn't run. He could see his littlest sister's eyes imploring him to help her, her little arms outstretched wanting to have him hold her. Hugo screamed and tried to fight his way through the see of bodies but he couldn't get there in time, they were too far! He couldn't give up he couldn't fail them! Then he heard it, the sweet sound of a X-wing screaming out of the sky, like a bird of pray armed to the teeth. Like an avenging angle from the heavens it was pearly white, clean, fresh and ready to save the innocent from the evil clutches of the Vong. He felt the tears of joy as he watch the X-wing swing around in a circle looking over the valley, he felt a lump in his throat knowing he was one of those special few who risked so much to save so many. He looked in to his little sister's eyes and saw hope shining as brightly as the sun in the sky. He saw his family cheer and hug each other as the X-wing lowered it self in the valley. He saw fear in the eyes of the Vong as the X-wing slowly opened it S-foils to attack position. Just before the X-wing fired its' lasers it spun on its axis and head away from his family. He screamed a silent scream of rage as the X-wing headed in his direction. He couldn't believe a pilot would dare to think of leaving helpless civilians like that. He watched as the X-wing passed overhead, straining to see whom the pilot was, he knew how to handle cowards! As the X-wing passed him he could see into the cockpit…he fell down on the ground, he found it hard to breath, he saw the pilot's face and it was his own. He sat on the ground staring like an idiot as the X-wing flew up in to the heavens in which it had come from. He then hear a terrible cry coming from the valley, he turned and saw the Yuuzhan Vong raise their weapons in triumph! He redoubles his efforts to get to his family. He could see the hurt, the pain, the knowledge of the betrayal in his little sister eyes. She seems to scream at him, accusing him, damning him for failing them. He made one more leap to get pass the other bodies in his way, he saw the Vong close in on his family………

Hugo jerked up right in his seat, slamming his head against the cockpit window. For a frightful second he forgotten where he was and what he was supposed to be doing, _Did I fall asleep during combat?_ Then as the initial fear passed he started to remember that he was on a private landing pad on Coruscant, waiting for some Senator to show up. When Hal and he landed they were greeted by pit droids who had refueled, rearmed, and did minor repairs to their X-wings. Even though they have survived so far in this battle that didn't mean they hadn't picked up any damage. Even a minor damage now could turn into a major problem down the line. So they had the work done, had some food (soup) and drink then did what military men have done since the dawn of time … waited. The Senator for some reason was taking a very long time getting to the landing pad. His ship was sitting near by all dressed up and nowhere to go. So Hugo did what any smart pilot did, he took a nap. Now he wished he hadn't, as the memory of the dream flashed in his mind's eye. He rubbed the last sleep from his eyes and looked behind him to see Little Piggy was still active.

"Little Piggy any change?"

NEGATIVE LT. JUPIT. THE PARTY THAT YOU ARE WAITING FOR HAS YET TO ARRIVE. CAPTAIN GOLEN HAS BEEN IN CONTACT WITH THE SENATOR OFFICE BUT THEY REPORTED HE HAS ALREADY DEPARTED A HOUR AGO.

"Blasters! How about the Vong?"

THE YUUZHAN VONG HAVE BEGUN INSERTIONS OF HOSTILE TROOPS ON THE SURFACE OF CORUSCANT. THERE ARE MANY BATTLES TAKING PLACE ALL OVER THE PLANET BOTH IN THE AIR AND ROOF TOPS. SOME ATTEMPTS OF EVACUATIONS ARE TAKING PLACE. SO FAR THE YUUZHAN VONG HAVE NOT ATTEMPTED TO HUNT DOWN FLEEING SHIPS.

"Well that won't last long, they'll start taking pop shots at fleeing ships sooner or later."

CORUSCANT PLANETARY DEFENSE FORCE COMMAND AND CONTROL AGREES, THEY ARE ATTEMPTING TO FIND ANY AND ALL FIGHTER CRAFT CAPABLE OF ESCORTING CIVILIAN TRANSPORTS AWAY FROM CORUSCANT. ANY AND ALL SHIPS ARE REQUESTED TO CHECK IN WITH COMMAND AND CONTROL.

"You haven't contacted them have you?" He wouldn't have agreed to any escort request except for the one he is already on. At least the Senator was willing to pay him for his trouble. But if Little Piggy had contacted C&C it would leave a trail for them to follow him after he leaves. They may decide that he is too small of a fish to hunt down for desertion then again they may not. As he had that thought the vision of his youngest sister again flash through his mind, anger flowing from her normally soft caring eyes. He shook his head, trying to fling he vision that has plagued him for the past few hours from his head. He looked at the screen that translated Little Piggy's beeps and whistles.

NEGATIVE … AS PER YOUR ORDERS. He said then added with a small pause. LT. JUPIT.

Hugo twisted in his seat to glare at the little droid behind him.

"Listen to me I'm doing this for us. I trying to save both of our lives and have something to live on! You think we will survive this battle if we rush around the planet saving transports? If we do try to save as many transports as possible, do you think anyone is going to be grateful? They'll say thanks and just send us out to get killed! At least this way we not only get out alive but we will be set for life! We can go somewhere safe and live! Besides these people are as good as dead! Who cares about them!" As he said that a vision of the X-wing flaying away from family hit him with so much force it hurt. Again he saw his little sister. He twisted back in his seat and popped the canopy on his X-wing. His hand brushed the picture of his brother and sister, the twins. He remembers how proud his family was that he was joining the New Republic Navy, how he was going to be a fighter pilot. In a fit of anger he ripped the picture from the control panel and threw it out of the cockpit._ I don't need them to judge me they are dead!_ he thought as he climbed out of the fighter to go talk to Hal.

"Keep the fighter ready for launch Little Piggy."

Hugo walked over to Hal who was pacing around near the entrance of the hanger. Hal was looking nervous to be still on the ground. Hugo silently agreed, the Vong were setting up to unload troops was a bad sign. That meant the Vong were really wiping the skies clear of NR ships. Most navies won't risk the slower, less protected large troops ships until they have the enemy fighters if not eliminated, at least contained and removed from the landing zone. _Then again we are talking about the Vong they don't play it safe. _He thought to himself. _They would land troops no matter what the conditions were and they all be happy to die._

"Any word yet?" Hugo asked Hal.

"Not yet, he had already left his home. He should be here soon." Hal stopped and looked at Hugo from the corner of his eye. "Did you catch that speech done by former Chief of State Organa-Solo?"

"No I took as nap, I had Little Piggy shut off the communication system. Why, did I miss something important?" Hugo had a flash of fear. The fear was that some new fleets and fresh troops had arrived to help in the defense of Coruscant. That Princess Leia had been chosen to inform the people of Coruscant that they were going to be saved. The fear came from the fact that Hal and he were down on the surface waiting for a Senator, a Senator who was paying a lot to make sure he got away safely. He knew if he were caught he would never be able to explain why he left his post against lawful orders, why he would have been paid so much money. He also knew he would spend the rest of his life in prison. _Maybe that is why the Senator is late; maybe he already knew the truth and was busy covering his tracks?_

"Nothing too much, she was giving a 'ra-ra' speech to the troops and the people. Telling them that they should fight on, how they have to have faith that all will end well. Complete poodoo of course since anyone with a half a brain can tell you what the real score is. The scar heads have kicked our butts cleanly, nothing she can say will make a difference now."

"Well that is some good news, I was afraid you were going to say that new fleets have arrived or something."

"No that has still not happened, if they did have any reserves they would have used them by now. Anyways that all she had to say." Hal stopped for a minute looking out the hanger and looking a bit … guilty if Hugo was reading him right. "Well she said one other thing, it seems the rumor about her son Anakin being dead is true."

"Ah hell." Hugo was, to his amazement, truly saddened by that news. Anakin Solo was the youngest of the three Solo children and all three had been Jedi Knights. Jaina and her twin brother were older about 19 and Anakin was 17 years old. Jaina had been with the Rogue Squadron since the war started but was currently detached due to some JedI problem. Both Jaina and Anakin had been fighting the war for a long time now both have served with distinction. Anakin had, in fact, a few months ago had staged a rescue mission to Yavin 4 where the JedI had some kind of school going. The Vong had invaded the system and Anakin, alone, had gone into a Vong compound to save one of his friends who had been captured by the scar heads. That and his actions at Ithor and other things he has done had greatly help the New Republic early in the war. His death was a great blow. "You know I don't care much either for or against the JedI but you know."

"Yea I know, he was a JedI and all but still he was a fighter. After him dying you would think even the Solos would get the picture and quit."

They were both quiet for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Princess Leia and General Solo had been fighting since the Empire. Now they had lost their youngest child in a war that they were losing and yet she was willing to keep fighting? To keep sacrificing everything, including their other two children, for what? To save Coruscant? To save the New Republic? _Why don't they just give up and run …_ Hugo stopped that thought as it started. The Solos were not the type to quit, no matter the odds. They would keep fighting until the fight was done or they too die. Yea they would never quit, they were heroes and that is what hero do. And he knew he was no hero. _Besides there was no one who looked to him to be a hero, this was not his home what did the people of Coruscant do to make him risk his life to save them? _Again the vision of his little sister flashed through his mind.

"Little Piggy just told me that they have some troop transports on the way down." Hugo said out loud to distract himself from his visions.

"Anything close to us?"

"Some a few klicks away to East and West. The heaviest seems to be around the old Imperial Palace complex so far." Hugo looked around at the skyline beyond the hanger, seeing heavy smoke starting to billow out from hundreds of buildings. One or two buildings had lost their upper floors, some were sporting a jagged look and many were already missing windows. He could see the air was also full of Security Forces transports and air fighters, Vong fighters and fleeing speeders and ships. The carefully controlled air traffic lanes were dissolving into a free for all. When they do finally leave they may have as much trouble just finding a clear flight path, as they would getting clear of Vong Forces. Hal looked glum when he said that out loud.

"Yea, if he don't get here soon we'll be in real trouble. There be so much junk flying around we could easily get knocked down by the junk as we could by enemy fire."

They watched as something big and moving fast slammed into a building about a mile away. It was about ¾ way up the building and exploded with so much force that about 15 floors below it was blown out too. As the top of the building was coming down on top of the rest of the building it also caused major damage to the buildings around it. They saw a huge cloud of dust rise in to the sky and could hear the building crashing to the ground. As the cloud was getting bigger Hugo thought he saw two other buildings coming down with it.

"Damn this is getting nuts!" Hugo said turning to Hal, "Where is he at?"

"He better get here soon, I don't want to be on the ground if something slams into this building."

"Any word on him yet?"

"He called and said he would be here soon." Hal said, "In fact … yep there he is now!"

Hugo saw an expensive looking air speeder lining up with the hanger door. It was a fancy model that probably cost more then he would make in a year as a fighter pilot. _Maybe being a politician pays well after all, as long as you're willing to sell your soul._ He thought with amusement, until his littlest sister face again flashed through his mind. 

He and Hal walked over to the speeder as it landed; waiting respectfully for the Senator to exist not showing their anxiety they felt for having waited so long. A silver protocol droid stepped out first follow by an older human gentleman, who looked about 40 standard years old dressed in his Senatorial Robes. On each of his arms he had a female, who seemed to like wearing make-up and clothes that don't leave much to the imagination. If either of them were older then 20 he would eat his X-wing. The Senator walked over to Hal and nodded to him, ignoring Hugo.

"Only two fighters? You sure you're not being unfair to the Yuuzhan Vong." He asked in a tone that dripped with sarcasm.

"Sorry sir but Lt. Jupit and I are the only two that survived this long to get down here." Hal said sounding apologetic, "I attempted to get more except the Yuuzhan Vong have destroyed most of my squadron."

"There has been a battle after all, you might have heard something about it on the holo-net." Hugo said. The Senator gave him a look like he used to give to bugs when he was a little boy, amused and scornful. 

"Sorry sir, Lt. Jupit is a bit on edge today." Hal said, shooting Hugo a look that suggested he remind silent. "Will your lovely wife and children be arriving soon?"

"Unfortunly they are unable to join us. I fear the worst has happened to happen to my dear wife and children." He said with no emotion on his face, one of his decorations still has that plastic cheerful look on her face. The other one had trouble maintaining the same look, nor could she look at either Hugo or Hal. "We shall leave as soon as my droid load my personal possession on my ship."

"Where is our pay?" Hugo said as Hal just moved out of the way to let the Senator pass. 

"Have you no decencies Pilot? Surly you can wait till we get to our destination?"

"Sorry but I took a huge risk doing as much as I have so far. Look I'm sorry about your family but I just making sure I get my money."

"Have you no faith in my word, Pilot?" He said with that amused yet scornful smile again.

"Sir after everything that has happened in that past week, I have no faith in anything or anyone. I will hold up my end of this bargain I just asking you to follow suit."

"Of course Pilot, spoken like a true member of the New Republic military." He said releasing one of the girls so he could pull out to pouches from around his waist. "Here you go gentlemen, half of million of gems. You shall receive the rest once my aids and I are seen safely to our destination."

As Hugo took the pouch another vision of his youngest sister appeared to him, this time she was crying and not looking at him. For some reason this vision caused he more pain in his heart then the rest. He looked in the pouch and saw it filled with colorful gems. He nodded his thanks to the Senator and walked over to his X-wing. Each step seems to take longer then the last, as if time was slowing down. The entire way over to his X-wing he keep wondering why his last vision was so much harder to bare the other ones he has had of her. Before when he was thinking of selling his honor she had been mad but now she seemed to be mournful. As if he had been dead. As the cockpit closed, sealing him from the harsh environment of the outside world, it hit him with all the power of a stun blast. He had done something worst then violates his honor; violate his word to protect the New Republic and tarnishing his family. A part of him had just died or more correctly had left him. With that small amount of gems he had sold his very soul. He had sold him self so extremely cheep and his sister's sprit had known this. Even if he could return the gems he knew that it was all ready too late to undo the damage he has done. He followed Hal and the Senator's ship out in to the vision of hell that would now hunt his dreams forever. 

_How could I do this,_ he thought as he followed the flight path sent to him by Hal. A flight path that would keep them below roof top level for several klicks until they could head to space. The area was starting to get thick with smoke, fire and Vong. _How could I turn my back on all that I had believed in all my life? _He waited, hoped actually, that some small part of his brain would respond saying he had no choice. That if wished to survive, if he wished to go on being, that he was doing the only rational action available to him. That anyone in his position wouldn't think twice about jumping at it. Hadn't those other pilots wanted a chance to take this? After all they agreed to it faster then he had! But no part of his being rose to disagree, it was as if every part of his brain was in agreement. When he heard that his planet was overrun, when the news of his family not surviving the Yuuzhan Vong attack; he never cried. He squared his shoulders, stiffen his spine, and remained a picture perfect version a warrior. Tough, mean and not show any weakness, such as crying like a little child. For two years he never shed a tear, he was just determined to go on fighting the good fight to protect other families from what happened to his. But now he cried; not only for his family but also for all the families who lost those they love, for all the children who would never see their parents, for all the parents who would never hold their children again.

HUGO?

Hugo heard Little Piggy beeping at him and he looked at the translator built into the cockpit.

"Yea Little Piggy?"

ARE YOU EXPERIENCING A PROBLEM?

"I don't know, I" He stopped not sure if he could go on, if he could explain to Little Piggy what he was thinking.

"Hugo, do you read me?"

"Yea I'm here."

"There are two transport ahead on those buildings and there looks like one huge troop transport attacking them." Hugo asked Little Piggy to bring it up on the scanner screen. The building was almost directly ahead of them; it had a connection bridge to the building next to it. On the right building there were two transports, one was lifting off and the other was still loading refugees on board, on the left the troop transport was unloading troops down some vines. The Vong ship was hammering the Transport that was attempting to head out. There was some small arm firing from the rooftop but nothing that could hurt the Vong ship. The transport that was attempting to fly away took one too many hits and started to burn and fall out of the sky. Hugo couldn't see what happened next because of the other building but the fireball that erupted to the East left no real doubt to him what fate fell on it. 

"Well that sliced it, we need to avoid them. I sending you new flight path."

They were still to far away to make out good detail but he thought he saw through a broken section of the walkway what had looked like a small person running along with a small package in his/her arms. It looked like a _mother carrying a child_? Could that had been a mother running to the transport carrying her most prized treasure, her child?

"Ok Hugo get ready to turn west to 145 and we lift out of the sky lane as we do, time to head for space."

Was that mother hoping against hope that the transport would be able to save both of them or was she just concern that her child would be safe? The Vong was still unloading their ship, what would happen to those people if the Vong get across that bridge? What would happen to that mother? Her child?

"OK turn!"

Hugo didn't turn, he keep his focus on that bridge, he could see what looked like a E-Web assault gun start firing, no doubt trying to hold back the Vong. The Vong troop ship was also firing at the other rooftop but not at the other transport, they must want some fun before they finish them off.

"HUGO! TURN DAMN IT!" Hal was screaming at him over the comm. Little Piggy was also trying to talk to him but all his attention was still focused on that bridge. The E-Web stopped firing. _Mother and child? I have no soul left but I can damn well make sure someone else can keep their!_

"Little Piggy shut him off, arm torpedoes and give me best targeting on that bridge to bring it down!" He called back to his trusted friend, almost immediately the targeting computer showed to attack grids. One was about ¼ of the way across the other about a meter or two inside the building. He opened his wings to attack configuration. "That was quick, you already mapped it out before I said something?"

CORRECT HUGO; I CALCULATED THAT YOU WOULD RESET YOUR PRIMARY PROGRAM BEFORE WE LEFT THE PLANETS SURFACE.

"You have that much trust in me?" He asked as he saw the range to fire quickly close. He doubled up the forward deflector screens, knowing that the Vong ship would spot him earlier then he would like.

OF COURSE I HAVE TRUST IN ALL THE EQUIPMENT ASSIGNED TO MY X-WING.

Hugo let out a short bark of a laugh and then fired the first salvo at the bridge. Before they hit he angled up and let another set shoot off at the Vong ship. He then opened up on the ship with his four lasers. As he passed overhead of the Vong ship he felt a kick in the pants that comes from shooting torpedoes off in the atmosphere. As he wrestles with the controls he had Little Piggy give a damage assessment and level out his shields forward and back. 

BRIDGE WAS DESTROYED, HOSTILE FIGURES UNAVAILABLE. HOSTILE TROOP TRANSPORT WAS SUCCESSFUL AT INTERCEPTING TORPEDO NUMBER 4, TORPEDO NUMBER 3 ENTERED THE HOSTILE SHIP THROUGH AN ACCESS HATCH AS THEY WERE DEPLOYING TROOPS DAMAGE EXTREME.

As he swung around to go after the ship again he noticed that the ship was not responding very well, he looked down at his damage indicators. He lost engine number 3, hyper drive on that side was gone, shield strength at 30% of normal levels, engine 1 took some damage as well and was operating at 75%. The Hull was compromised, the communication equipment was damaged and probably missing, He swung the X-Wing around to attack the transport from another direction.

"Little Piggy do what you can about the damage. I'm going to make another pass." He put everything on the forward shield and came at the Vong ship from northwest direction staying low in the buildings. He didn't want to risk another torpedo shot with his ship damaged like it was, if he got caught in a wind tunnel he was not sure Engine 1 would be able to handle the thrust needed to pull out. His lasers on the starboard side were slow to recharge, not surprising with the damage on that side. He popped up above roof top level and sprayed the Vong ship with laser fire. He saw that their 'black hole' shields did not protect the port side of the Vong ship. The return fire from the Vong ship was also not as intense as it was on the first pass, but still enough to cause more damage. As he dropped back down in the valley caused by the buildings he looked back at the transport that had been loading refugees. It was slowly, so very slowly, starting to leave the building. The Vong ship took a few pot shots at the transport but mostly seem to be waiting for him to return, he was after all the more dangerous target. 

"Little Piggy anything you can do for Engine 1?" He said as he swung back around to attack the weaker port side.

NEGATIVE I DID A QUICK PATCH WORK TO ENGINE 1 SO IT WOULD CONTINUINGLY TO FUNCTION. HOWEVER ENGINE 1 AND 3 ARE BEYOND MY ABILITIES TO REPAIR. 

"Ok Little Piggy, that transport is taking off I want to keep that Vong ship busy till they get away far enough that it can't harm it. Can we make space?"

YES, HOWEVER WE WILL NEED TO LAND ON A SHIP, THE X-WING IS NOT STRUCTURALLY SOUND ENOUGH TO RETURN TO THE SURFACE ONCE WE LEAVE THE ATMOSPHERE.

"Ok that is what I thought. Hang on for awhile longer then we be out of here, can you locate any Star Destroyers?" He peppered the now visibly damaged port side; the return fire on the port side was barely worth worrying about. He angled his X-Wing so that he was able to strafe that Vong port side.

NEGATIVE I HAVE LOST LONG RANGE SENSORS, COMMUNICATION EQUIPMENT AND TRANSPONDER. 

"Alright we will just have to worry about that when we get there." He looked down at the fleeing transport, it was making a climb into the sky a couple more passes and the Vong ship won't have time to catch it.

After keeping the Vong transport to busy to chase the refugee ship, he swung his damaged fighter in the direction of the fleeing refugee ship. He found it about 30 thousand meters up and West of his position. He tried to close the S-foils but they weren't responding. He rechecks the damage assessment of the X-Wing.

"Little Piggy can you fix the S-foils?"

NEGATIVE, I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL NEED A NEW FIGHTER AFTER WE LAND.

"Ok, well let get this transport out of here. Keep a eye out for a ship to land on." Even with one engine out, another one damaged severely and S-foils locked in the open position he was able to gain on the transport. As he gained on the transport he could see that it had suffer minor damage from the Vong ship, but it didn't look like it had any hull breaches or any fires on board. He took a minute to look around the area, he saw thousands of ships of all sizes and shapes making for space, he saw hundreds of Howling and Vigilant air fighters engaging Vong skips and troop transports. The air traffic was as crowded as many of the walkways on the surface. He swung by the bridge area on the transport wagging his wings to show them that he was flying near by. They responded by flashing their bow lights. 

HUGO WE HAVE THREE CORAL SKIPS ON AN INTERCEPT COURSE. THEY ARE COMING FROM 34X-164Y-Attitude 35000 AND CLIMBING. AT PRESENT RATE THEY WILL BE IN RANGE IN 30 SECONDS.

"Blasters!" Hugo looked at the visual scanner and saw they almost directly ahead. With their long range scanners out they didn't get much of a warning. The lead skip was already firing long-range shoots at the transport. He could see the transport rock by the impact. He wagged his wings again and dived on the skips. All he had to do was distract the skips long enough for the transport to make into space. He opened up on the lead skip to get its attention; he saw all four beams get sucked into the voids. _Great I got fresh skips!_ He thought as he dodged their return fire. He pulled up out of the attack run and swung in a Northeast direction hoping to lead them away from the fat target of the transport. Two of the skips followed him, firing on him, but the third continued to head to the transport.

"Little Piggy put everything you can spare into the rear shields!" Hugo had two torpedoes left to shoot. He opened up as soon as his had enough range. The two skips on his tail gained on him and peppered his rear shields. He couldn't worry about those two right now the other skip was too close to the transport, he could get rid of him then he could worry about the other two but the transport would come first. He felt a large kick from the rear of the fighter.

ENGINE 4 IS LOST, LASER 4 IS LOST, S-FOIL 4 IS IN DANGER OF BRAKING FREE, ALL SHIELDS ARE GONE, HULL BREACHES NUMEROUS.

Hugo got his torpedo-targeting square on the skip; he would only get one shoot at this. He speed was dropping the other two skips pulled ahead of him and was swing around to finish him off. He opened up on the lead skip again using every ounce of energy left in the lasers and then fired his last two torpedoes. As he fired the other to skips opened up too. He heard Little Piggy scream as he was repeatedly hit with plasma balls, Hugo then saw all engines go dark Little Piggy was gone also. He tried to avoid one of the skips but his port wings stuck the skip, knocking him and the skip into a spin. He watched as his port wing separate from the X-wing. He went into a flat spin with his X-wing on fire; he tried to bring some kind of control to his craft but just didn't have any power available. His computer announced that the torpedoes had found their target; he hoped that meant the skip and not the transport. His spin was getting worst as he fell from the sky, he tried to punch out but found the ejection system was like the rest of the X-wing … dead. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the large building he was quickly approaching. He knew he was going to die there was no way to avoid that fate now. He had done his best to make up for the damage he had done to his soul. He only hope his best was good enough for those poor people on the transport to make it to safety. In his mind's eye he saw his Father, Mother, his brother and sister; the twins, having a picnic in the valley near their home. The sky was a bright blue, the air was warm without being muggy, the air smelled like flower shop in short a perfect day. His family looked over and saw him; they all shouted and waved for him to come join them. He took two steps forward but then notice his youngest sister was not with them. _Was she still ashamed of me?_ Then he felt a small hand take his right one, he looked down and saw her. She was looking up at him with bright shining eyes that were filled with pride and happiness; her smile was like a star beam. She tugged on his arm leading him down to his family. He followed her down, for the first time in years feeling perfectly happy. Then he felt a crushing pain, every nerve was on fire then nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Survivors' Tale

Jag keep a tight grip on Salla's hand and knew that Halla was doing the same with her other hand. P-3 was standing behind Jag, her head contently moving watching for any sign of trouble. As Jag stood at the base of the stairs waiting for his family turn to get to the roof, he said a silent prayer that 'Pop' was safe were ever he was at this moment and was extremely thankful that 'Pop' had given P-3 to Jag and his family. The trip took far longer then they had hoped. The first few hours had been scary but not so bad as to slow them down much. A few hard cases looked them over but must have decided that they were not worth the time to rob. Most of the people running around the streets were more interested in smashing into stores carrying out anything that was not welded down. The lower income, the wealthy the middle class all acted like today was a big 'life day' party; they planned to celebrate it by stealing all they could He saw individuals, small groups and gangs of children running around with clothes, holovision sets, toys, holodisks. There were people fighting over some of the stupidest things like paintings, money, and even a couch. Fights broke out between drunks and the high, people were shooting at everyone and no one. Fires were burning in stores, trash recitals, and hover vehicles anything and everything that could burn. Crazies from every religion around was out telling people to join them, to save themselves, that through prayers to some unseen gods the Vong would be pushed away. There were even some dressed like Jedi telling people to repent their sins for the end has come. Heck even one was telling them to destroy all droids, to show these unknown gods that they were worthy to be saved. 

As the day got longer the bigger the crowds got; the harder it got to move towards the building with the transports were parked. The Security Force had been out, trying in vain to restore some kind of order. But they had been overwhelmed, out numbered and out gunned. Jag, sadly, saw some of them also joined in the looting as the day got brighter. On the huge viewing screen that lined the building that usually had been used for advertisements and news update, politicians and planetary leaders had been on non-stop trying to reassure the people of Coruscant that all was well. That was about useless, so many people either didn't hear them or like Jag just didn't believe them. So with P-3 in front and the Flips close behind her, plowing through the sea of bodies. Many of the buildings that they could use to gain access to the upper levels were blocked, on fire or so crowded that it took ages to get through. When they finally got to the upper levels they found the crowds as bad if not worst then they did down below. But Jag could see the building; he could see the four transports either park on or floating near by. P-3 had also commented that the crowds to enter the building on this level were not too sever yet. Jag had let out a long held sigh they had a chance.

As they stood in line to enter the building IT happened. The entire viewing screen suddenly showed the same view, the shields as seen from space. Hundreds and hundreds of Vong ships were getting to the shield with the Republic fleets holding back. Jag started wondering what happened to the minefield when it lit off. It was like watching a celebration rockets going off. They could see hundreds of points of lights streak off and slam into the Vong ships. The people of Coruscant stopped running, stopped looting, and stopped everything to watch. Many cheered and hugged each other as they witnessed many ships being destroyed, braking apart, falling into the shield and dying. Jag and his family cheered as hard as anyone. _We stopped them!_ He remembered thinking as he watched it all, hugging his beautiful wife and sweet child. Some people began dancing in the street. He looked up at the screen seeing the Vong fleet hanging there if not sure what they should do. Then they made up their mind, they slammed into the shield protecting Coruscant. The entire crowd fell silent as they watch ship after ship slam into the shield, causing it to spark and waver. The silence was deafens and complete; you could almost hear the impact noise that the Vong ships were making on the shield. Then the shields failed, all of them. As one the crowd went insane. Jag and Halla had to grab a hold of each other and Salla to keep from being separated. They were literally pushed into the building by the crowd and P-3, right after they got in the door as security system activated. A steel shield came down from the ceiling, cutting off access to the outside world. 

Now they were near the transports, waiting for their turns to get up to the roof and reach the safety of the transports. Jag didn't know how many people were in front of his family but there were not many left behind him. Although the soldiers had sealed off this floor he knew more would be coming across the sky bridge if they could get in the buildings. He could only hope that there would be at least enough room for Halla and Salla to get aboard, he would stay behind if it meant that they could get away. 

Bal looked around the growing crowds at the other buildings, walkways and hover car lanes. People racing in this direction and that direction, some with purpose others in a blind panic. It had been easy to ignore earlier when he and his platoon were setting up the perimeters and security corridor for this landing zone. He had the turbo-lifts sealed on the floor with the Sky-bridge forcing anyone to climb the hundred or so floors to reach that level. He also had one roof access open to herd the people in one direction. This made the job of controlling them easier. The same actions were done on the other building also. So they were free to get to that floor from stairs or from across the Sky-bridge but once there they were forced to follow the directions of his men to gain access to the top floor. He decided after the crowds started to arrive very early in the morning, even before the Vong got to the shields, that he would have to make some small changes. He left Beta and Charlie squads down on the entry floor and left Alpha, Doc and Sparks with him on the roof. 

"Sparks any changes?" 

"Neg Cap. We still can't raise Control. C & C still trying to get us fighter support."

"Damn! Ok tell one to go; I say again one is go. As soon as two is loaded it is to go also."

Even before the shield came down he started loading the transports, mostly to relieve the pressure building in the crowds but he had Transport One hover near the roof to wait for the other three to load so they all had some protection out bound. But with the Vong landing troops, skips flying around and their own fighters out numbered, he would be better off sending them out as soon as they are loaded. A single transport may have a better chance then a large group. From what Sparks has been able to pick up on the communications equipment the Vong were all trying to get to the surface, pretty much leaving fleeing ships alone. He watched as Transport One leave it's holding position and started its slow accent into space. As he turn to see how far along Transport Two was loaded he noticed a Government Air Speeder trying to land on the rooftop. Sergeant Berg run over trying to wave them off but the pilot just ignored him.

_Wonderful now I have some piss-ant trying to horn in and run things, most likely just long enough to sneak on one of the transports! _Bal thought sourly. One thing he has drilled into his people was that there was no favorites being played. It was first come was the first loaded. The plain fact was there just was not enough room to get everyone on board, they start playing favorites now it would just make the job all that much harder later.

He started over that way to back up Berg, he saw Berg step back from the air speeder as four figures got out. One was a young lady dressed in a conservative business dress and the other was in Senatorial Robes. He wasn't to surprise to see Berg snap off a salute to the Senator. Cal Omas was not just any senator. The air speeder that brought them here was already lifting off and burning hot to get away.

"Senator Omas." Bal said saluting him also. "I'm Captain Gulled, we are honored to have you here."

"Thank you Captain, you almost sound like you mean that." Cal said with a smile and held out his hand. The Transport two whistled, the singled that it was about to lift off.

"Senator you may want to get low when these thing take off it get very breeze." Bal said pulling the young lady down to the ground with him. All over the building his troopers were laying flat as the transport lifted off on repulses. 

Cal felt a powerful gust of wind as the transport slowly lifts off the building. If anything the Captain was understating the force of the repulses. Had he been standing up right he very well would have been blown off the roof. Once the transport got 15 meters of the roof it started the angle to head to space. Cal and the rest slowly got up to their feet while the Captain talked into his wrist comm. 

"Sparks tell three and four to land at the same time, we need to hurry this up! Beta and Charlie start sealing up the other access, what we got is what we got understand?"

"How many have you loaded so far?" Cal asked fearing the truth.

"One had about 8,000 Two had about 6700. We have about 10,000 left waiting to get aboard. Three can hold about 4,000 maybe 5 if we pack them tight. Four is the smallest it can only hold about 3,000." The Captain said not really looking at Cal but at the destruction on going around Coruscant. "Once we lost contact with you and C & C had no fighter cover available, I had each transport leave on it's own."

"I understand Captain, if possible I would like to have Luntara use you communication equipment to check with the other evac sites?"

"Of course Senator SPARKS!" Cal saw a small Twi'lek come running over to their little group. "Sparks, help the Senator's aid in getting a hold of the other transport sites."

"Yes sir, ma' do you have a list of comm. Freg.?" She stopped with a confused look on her face. "Sirs! Listen!"

Cal strained to listen to what the young woman wanted then to hear, soon he found out he didn't have to strained. On the buildings advertisement, military channels, any thing that could transmit a message had only one thing on it … Leia Organa-Solo.

"I wonder if it's going to help any sir?" Berg whisper in Bal's ear after the speech was done. He sounded like it had helped him.

"Help me out, that all I know." Bal flashed him a smile. As he looked to the North he could feel his smile fall away. He raised his wrist comm. and his voice. "Incoming incoming from the North paratroopers! Alpha and Beta stand by to repel landing forces, Charlie stand by! Transport as soon as load you are to flee I say again as soon as you are loaded leave! Move it people!"

Cal turned and looked in the direction that the Captain was looking at. Closing in on the building was a Yuuzhan Vong troop transport. Already about a dozen or so warriors were dropping out on what looked like huge mynoks. Already the troop ship was firing at the two transports and rooftops. The vehicles parked on the adjacent building were taking the hardest hits. He grabbed Luntara's arm and pulled her down to the floor.

"Keep your head down!" He shouted at her. All around him he saw the soldiers shoot at the warriors dropping on the roof. The second squad arrived from the lower floors and joined in the battle. All around him he saw men, women, children, aliens and humans rushing either to the transports or back down to the lower floors. All sense of control was lost. "Stay down I'll be right back." He told Luntara as he ran over to the now abandoned communication equipment. He was glad to see the military models were not all that different from the models he used when he was in the military.

Jag had to grab on the handholds to stop from being pushed down the stairs from the huge wave of people going by, he and his family were only five floors from the roof access. They were all screaming nonsense and pushing each other to flee from the roof. There were a few like Jag and his small but precious family fighting the tide to reach the roof. Jag in front with Salla and Halla in the middle and P-3 bring up the rear. P-3 had notice some of the troops rushing away from the Sky-bridge, heading to another stairwell. As she told Jag this information the large gun they had at the bridge started firing and people started rushing down the stairs. Halla and Salla wanted to flee with them but Jag refused, he knew the only way to get away from the scar heads was to leave Coruscant all together. If they left these transport they would never make it anywhere else in time to get on board a transport.

"Sir the E-web has cease firing." P-3 said over the screams and noise in the stair well.

And suddenly the flow reverses direction as people started back up the stairs. The flow was crushing as the people tried their best to get away from some horror behind them. Jag felt and heard Salla fall on the steps, he turn around to help her when his wife screamed. Salla left shoulder was bleeding from something and his pride and joy was screaming out in great pain, from the shoulder and from people stepping on her. 

"JAG!" he heard Halla scream as he was pushed up several steps away from his family, now he had to fight his way through the crowd to reach them. P-3 for some reason seemed to be fixated on the lower stairs. Not helping Halla or Salla.

"P-3 HELP SALLA!" He screamed still trying to reach his family.

"I am sorry Master Jag," she turned her head towards him; her normally soft golden glow from her eyes was replaced by a harsh red glow. "There are two Yuuzhan Vong warriors coming from the lower floors."

Jag stopped and noticed that the crush was easing up as few people were trying to get pass them. He got to Halla and Salla, Salla shoulder was bleed and had some kind of bug lodged in the wound. She was also looked like she had been dragged behind a speeder, her backpack was barely in one piece, the picture of them together he had grabbed before they left was missing and her jumpsuit was torn in many places. Halla looked slightly better as he help both of them stand up. He gave them a brief hug as he heard a scream coming from down below.

"Come on we have to run!" Jag said grabbing Salla's hand.

"Wait! What about Pee?" Salla screamed.

"Pee will catch up!" Halla said half carrying Salla up the stairs. Jag looked back long enough to see Pee leaning over the railing and both palms out stretched.

"No! Wait for Pee!" Salla yelled trying to break from her parents grip as the hurried up past the entry door for this level. "PEE! Hurry up! PEE?!"

Jag figured they had three more floors to go when he heard a blood-curing scream coming two floors down and the sound of P-3's lasers firing.

"PEE! PEE!" Salla cried still trying to get lose, "We have to go back! Pee needs us!"

Jag's heart broke as they continually up the flight of stairs, _one more floor to go_, Salla was crying and Halla was trying to talk to her when the sound of firing stopped. Jag heart stopped beating in his chest, Salla started crying again and Halla went pale. 

"Come on one more floor and we will be safe!" He strained to listen for any sound of pursuit from the Vong, but heard nothing but his beautiful daughter's tears falling for her friend and protector who saved them. They rounded the corner and started to head to the roof access. It was at the end of a hallway that was about 8 meters long. When they got about half way down the hallway the door at the other side burst open and three soldiers came through with their weapons at a ready position. Jag and his family stopped in their tracks hoping that the soldiers were not trigger-happy.

"Anyone behind you?" One of the asked.

"I … I don't think so, there maybe a couple Vong on the stairs." Jag said as they ran up to him.

"Pee is still down there daddy!" Salla spoke up.

"Our droid was staying behind to slow down the Vong."

"You got to help Pee, we can't leave without her!" Salla pleaded with the soldiers, Jag though that they would shout out the truth to the young girl but one of them just nodded.

"We find it honey, but you and your family need to get going there are only …" The soldier was stopped by a huge gust of wind coming thru the now open door way. The soldiers moved themselves to block the family from any flying objects coming from the roof. 

"GO! Go! One of the transports just left, there is only one left now. You have to get moving!" The solider that was nice to Salla screamed as he and the other two ran towards the stairwell. Jag and Halla grabbed Salla and took off on a run to reach the door, as they ran through Jag saw a horrible sight. All around the roof was soldiers firing at some kind of Vong ship, bodies of civilians, Vong and soldiers laying around in unnatural positions, some burning from the fire balls being shot from the Vong ship, other bleeding from stab wounds. He saw several trying to crawl to the last transport, anyone who could run were without stopping to help anyone else. He reached down and gave his young but so beautiful daughter a hug and a kiss on her head, he gave his lovely wife who he has loved since he was 13 a short but very intense kiss. Pulling away he told them to both get to the transport. As he ran over to help an injured Ithorian who was trying to crawl to the transport with an arm missing he blocked out the sounds of his family calling for him. Jag Flip was not a brave man, he was no hero; these were truths that he knew about himself but he could not leave so many injured people behind while he got away safely. He would have to try and help as many as he could before he himself climbed aboard the transport.

Cal Omas reached the communication equipment, desperately trying to raise C & C to get some kind of support, any kind of support to hold off the Yuuzhan Vong troop ship until the last two transports were away. But he just found that his call was just one of hundreds going on. He couldn't even get anyone to acknowledge his call, so overwhelmed the operators were. All around him he could hear the screams of the frighten, the wounded and the dying. The platoon of troops was attempting to clear the roof of the squad of Vong paratroopers as they ran amok among the civilians. Slashing and stabbing anyone they could. Many people started back down the stairs or into one of the two transports. The Vong ship finished destroying the troop transports on the next building and now was working on the roof, the transports, on the innocent civilians. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luntara running over toward one side of the building.

"Luntara stay down!" Cal called out, but she didn't seem to hear him. Then he saw what she was after, two small Bothen children had been separated from the crowd and was being chased by smallish Yuuzhan Vong warrior. He was clearly enjoying chasing and tormenting the small children.

With a scream of fury that he could hear she jumped on the back of the warrior, trying to distract him.

"Run!" she told the children as the warrior turn in a circle trying to grab a hold of her. The children did run away and the Trandoshan must have heard her too since he was running over to help her. But the Trandoshan was not quick enough, with ease that scared Cal he grabbed her left leg and pulled her off of him. Then with no more thought then most give trash during the day, he tossed her over the side of the building. The warrior turn to deal with the Trandoshan, who opted to just shoot the warrior. His shoot was true and close up, the warrior jerked back with each impact, pushing him back toward the edge. With a shot in the face he knocked the warrior over the edge, a small payment to what happened to poor Luntara.

Bal looked around the rooftop and saw hell. The troop ship was still firing at the roof, hitting many civilians and the transports but they seem to be playing with them. Bal's men had finished taken care of the Vong troopers on the roof but he had lost contact with Charlie squad.

"Doc! Help our troops first then see to the civilians. You three go back up Charlie and report the situation when you get there!" He looked for Sparks and found her lying in a heap with a staff sticking out her back and not moving. He could not spear a minute crying over Sparks, Berg and the others that had fallen, he had a mess on his hands, civilians running with their heads up their collected anuses. Then he heard the telltale sound of one of the transports lifting off.

"DOWN! Everyone get down NOW!" Taking his own advice he laid flat but with his head up just enough to keep track of incoming fire from that damn transport. He hoped that no one else got blown over the edge or suffer any more injuries from the transport lifting off, but to be honest he didn't look past his own troops. He also looked over for the Senator, he saw him staring blankly at one section of the roof. Bal didn't see the young lady any where near the Senator. He couldn't worry about her anymore just the Senator.

"Strips, Snake Eyes … get the Senator on board the last transport now! Everyone help someone who is injured on board the transport! Or grab a gun and lay down some cover fire for that transport! MOVE IT PEOPLE!" As was the case a strong voice that sounded like he knew what he was doing was able to get through some of the fear. Several people grabbed weapons and started firing at the Vong ship, which seemed to be directing most of its fire at the fleeing ship. Other stopped to help the wounded get in the ship, one middle age man even pushed his wife and kid in the transport then when back out to help some more. 

The fleeing ship was not faring well against the Vong ship, it had many holes on its hull, fire and smoke poured from its guts. The Vong ship settled over top the other building, letting troops disembark by some kind of green rope.

"Forget the ship! Hit those troops!" Matching words with deeds Bal and his troops opened fired on the troopers sliding down from the Vong ship. Bal let out a smile when the E-Web that was left 10 floors down suddenly came to life and added its firepower to the attacked. He lost the smile when out of the corner of his eye he saw the Fourth Transport take a killing blow and rolled over and dropped like a stone. He turn to tell his troops something when he noticed that Senator Omas was next to him firing at the Vong troops. He whipped his head around and saw Strips and Snake Eyes was trying to get a young girl and her mother on the transport.

"DADDY!" the young girl kept screaming and fighting to get out if Strip's grip. Her father was still helping wounded get aboard the ship No time to wonder what was going on he addressed the Senator himself.

"Senator get on that transport!" Over the sound of fighting he heard the E-web go silent again. He knew the Vong troops would be climbing over his troops to reach the roof soon.

"I was a solider once too you know." Cal said still firing.

"You were a fly-boy sir! That doesn't count much right now!"

"I can still shoot you know." Cal said with a smile. Bal had to give an answering grin. Suddenly all fire directed at the roof stopped and directed between the building, second later a large explosion shook the building and the tell-tale sign of two torpedoes slammed into the Vong ship. It too shook from some kind of impact, and then Bal and Cal and everyone left on the roof cheered as a X-Wing flew by hitting the Vong ship with laser fire. Bal risked a look over the edge and saw the Sky-bridge missing and Vong troops cut off from them.

"RECALL Charlie you are RECALLED. Get up here NOW!" Bal said into his comm.

"Sir Beta 4, Charlie 9 all that is left, Vong cut off that X-wing drop the bridge. We are on our way back up."

"Copy that Beta 4 hurry up." Bal said then turns around and grabbed Senator Omas by the arm and started walking to the transport. "Sir you will get on that transport while we have a break."

"I go aboard when everyone else is aboard Captain!"

"No sir, I have no idea how long that X-wing can keep the Vong ship distracted, you will board now!" He firmly stated as he approached the loading ramp. A security droid was blocking the entrance.

"Transport is reaching load limit." It said.

"Shut up! Strips let that kid go get the Senator aboard NOW!"

"Captain …" 

"Sir, we need you to get off planet. We need someone to make sure that this invasion is turned back." Bal said, looking straight at Cal. "Please sir."

Cal retort died on his lips, unspoken as he looked around the ruin roof and dead and dying citizens of Coruscant. The smoke was over powering, the scene was beyond description. _How could I help in the Senate? _ He thought to himself, _wasn't I part of the problem?_

"Sir we need to in the Senate to make sure they don't forget, to make sure they keep up the fight after this is all over." The Captain said quietly. The Security droid was still hovering behind him squawking that no more should be allowed on board. The Large Wookiee growled at the droid in term Cal hoped it understood.

"How …" he started feeling his voice crack, " How do I make up for all this?"

"Make sure it does not happen again Senator, make sure it never happens again." The Captain said his eyes burning into Cal's. "Make damn sure they never let this happen again."

Cal just nodded to the captain, extends his hand to shake, then nodded to the Wookie and walked up the ramp to the transport. The Security droid was not helpful.

"This transport is above capacity!"

The Wookiee had enough with the droid, with a yell he grabbed the droid and smashed in on the ground, silencing it for good then tossed it into the ship. Cal gave the Wookiee a small smile and walked up to a crewmember.

"Please take me to the bridge young lady."

"Right this way sir." She said leading him down the passageway. On the way Cal saw the remnants of the Coruscant people in the cargo holds, passage ways, anywhere they could find space to sit or stand. They were packed in extremely tight. Cal hoped that they would not have to spend too much time in hyperspace. The Security droids and Medical Droids were making their way around the ship checking on those who needed help. When they reached the bridge Cal saw the organized chaos that he knew from many flights into space. 

"All Hatches secured sir!"

"Engineering is reporting full power available!"

"Communications is out sir! I think our antennae was hit by Vong fire!"

"Can you fix it from here?" A very late middle age man sitting in the Captain's chair asked swing his chair in that direction.

"Negative sir, it will need to be replaced." 

"Very well, we worry about later. Helm lift off to attitude 3500, heading 145 mark 48. Engineering make sure the artificial gravity is a full power we are overloaded. I don't want a bunch of people sliding around as we get out of here." Through the hail of acknowledgements the Captain swung around in his chair. His eyes said he knew who Cal was. "Well sir now it is up to the Space Forces, that X-wing and the Force."

"That is true Captain, how is that X-wing doing?"

"It is keeping the Vong ship too busy to chase us right now, we lost communication so we can't talk to him or anyone else."

"What is your plan?"

"Right now, " the Captain said through a snort, "right now I'm settling on getting into space. We can talk to anyone, but we have just enough scanner power to head for a clear spot in the sky. Well relativity safe spot. Once we get into space we jump for Mon Calamari."

"Sir the X-wing is following us up the well."

"Very well."

The X-wing swung by the Bridge view port and wagged its wings at them. Cal, who had flown X-wings in the past could see right away that there was no way that craft would be able to get very far into space. It was one engine short, massive damage to the rest of the craft.

"Is there any way to flash a code to him with the running lights, tell him to head for safety?"

"We can try, he sure not going to be much help as banged up as he is."

"Sir, Three Skips on a intercept course!"

Cal and the Captain watched as the X-wing wagged his wings again and head off to intercept the incoming Vong fighters.

"Damn fool!" The Captain said swing around to the communication station. "Keep trying to raise someone that pilot is going to need help!"

"I'm trying" The comm. officer said with tears in her eyes.

Cal and the rest of the crew watched as the X-wing went head to head with the three skips, then the X-wing angled away hoping to draw them away. Two of the skips followed the X-wing while the leader kept heading towards them. Cal watched in horror as the X-wing rocked from impacts. Cal could see the X-wing swing toward the leader and slowing down due to all the hits it was taking. The two skips passed the X-wing and swung around to finish him off. The X-wing fired two torpedoes at the lead skip, he tried to avoid the skips flying towards him but hit the port fighter with his S-foils. The skip he hit spun and collided with his wingman, both skips dropped like the rocks they were. The X-wing lost all engines and one S-Foil, it was spinning out of control. His two torpedoes hit the lead skip; both of them, the pilot must have been to intent on destroying them and was not watching his back. 

"Prepare to rotate for orbital insertion." The Captain said his voice tight and sorrowful.

Cal watched as the X-wing went spinning towards a building. _Eject!_ He quietly said to himself. But he never saw any sign of the pilot punching free before the X-wing crashed. Cal closed his eyes in memory of another soul who he would never know, who gave his or her life so that others they never met could live another day.

"Sir we are clear of planet's atmosphere."

"Alright, navigation give us a course to Mon Calamari from this position. And some one give me a damage report." The Captain turn back to Cal. "Sir, if you don't mind me saying you looks like you could use some sleep."

"No, no I'm ok." Cal said, again feeling guilty for not doing more before the Yuuzhan Vong showed up.

"Shoot Senator you look like you just ran the Kessel run without the benefit of a space ship. How long as it been since you slept?"

"Uh," He knew he had a confused look on his face as he tried to answer the question, his look then turned to a sheepish one. "I think about 3 days ago, although I'm not all that sure."

"Uh-uh that what I figured, Jonnie please show Senator Omas to my cabin he can stay there till we get to Mon Calamari." The Captain help up his hand to stop any protest from Cal. "Please sir, it is the least we can do, if it was not for you we couldn't even say as many as we did."

Cal, suddenly too tired to argue, to racked with guilt to fight anymore. He just meekly nodded his head and followed the young ladies off the bridge toward the welcoming deep sleep were he could escape for a short time.


	7. Chapter 7

A Child's Tale

Cal awoke with a start, forgetting where he was or what has happened. He sat up in the dark room trying desperately to get his brain to kick over to hyper-drive, he had to grope around in the dark for what he hoped was the entrance to the room he was in. Again he heard the sound of someone knocking, he zeroed in on that sound. Since he was unarmed and someone was knocking, Cal figured he had nothing to lose by just opening up the door. He open the door as the person out side knocked for the third time. With the suddenness typical of space ships, the door opened out into the passage way. Standing out in the bright, harsh artificial light of the passage way flooded his eyes. Through his now squinting eyes he saw the outline of the Captain of the freighter. Then the events of the past three days flooded his overwhelmed brain. The Yuuzhan Vong, Luntara, Coruscant, and on the heals of the memories came the guilt for failing so many who trusted him.

"Are you alright Senator?" The captain asked.

"Yea, I um … Yes I am ok I just still a little asleep." He answered as he found the plate to turn on the room glow panels.

"Yea I'm not very alert either first thing in the morning. Besides I think they made a mistake when they installed my bunk, they mistakenly put in a perfect mattress and not the sub standard one they usually do. Those mattress make you want to stay out of bed not sleep the day away." The captain explained, stepping in to the room and carrying a tray of food with him. "I figured you would be hungry so I brought you some food."

"Ah thank you sir, I am feeling a bit hungry." Cal hadn't released how hungry he was until he smelled the food. He suddenly felt like he hadn't eat for a couple days. He took the tray of food and sat down at the small wall desk. "And thank you for the use of your bunk."

"Not a problem Senator, besides you been asleep for two days now. I don't think you would be able to do that out with the rest of my passengers." The captain said sitting down on the bunk.

"I been asleep for two days?"

"Yes sir. Like I said you looked like you needed it."

"Still there is so much to do I shouldn't be wasting time sleeping." Cal said with the heavy weight of guilt pushing down on him.

"I don't know sir, we still don't have the communication antenna fixed yet so we can't talk to anyone. We are still about 5 days from Mon Calamari so there plenty of time to get ready for them. My crew and many of the passengers are taking care of the medical problems, food, and water. If you don't mind me saying sir, but you could use a small break now."

"Still, I sure there something I should be doing." He stated as he eat his food without really tasting it. 

"Senator you done your duty, you saved thousands of lives on this ship alone. I have them packed in so tight I can't get a accurate count. There is a better then 50/50 chance that the first two transports got away safely."

"I should've done more." He said without any emotion in his voice.

"Senator I was listening to the Holo-net before we lost it, many senators and high officials ran when the shield failed. They didn't stop to help people before they left, they snatched parts of the fleets from Admirals who were more worried about their next pay check then doing the right thing. What more could you have done?"

"I don't know," Cal said not looking at the captain, "But millions have been killed or captured …"

"And the thousands on board this ship are glad that you were there …"

"No, they should be praising you and your crew who were brave enough to stay on Coruscant, the soldiers that were on that roof top, the men and women in the Navy." He stopped and looked at the back wall without really seeing it. "That pilot who flew in a damaged X-wing that would been shot down by a swoop let alone a skip. No those were the heroes, not me."

"And if you hadn't gotten us all in place none of this would have mattered."

Cal didn't answer, so lost in thought; he was thinking of Luntara, a 18 year old girl who had a bright future in front of her, would her family be forgiving of him for her dying? Or that pilot, would his or her family praise Cal for getting their son or daughter killed? Cal then remember that he hadn't even known what pilot that was nor did they even know what the X-wing's flight number was! _I can't even let that pilot's family know! They spend the rest of their lives wondering what happen! _ More guilt seem to settled on his shoulders.

"Senator?"

Cal looked over at the Captain with a start, he had forgotten that he was there.

"Senator, I asked what will you do when we get to Mon Calamari?"

"Oh sorry Captain, I was thinking."

"No problem sir." The Captain said with a small smile.

"I guess I find out where the rest of the senate is and work with them to salvage what we can and go from there." He voice sounding hollow and dead to him and by the look that flashed across the Captain face he heard defeat too. Neither of them said much for awhile again both lost in thought.

"Um sir, I hate to ask you this right now but …"

"What is it Captain?" Cal looked over at him seeing that he was uncomfortable about something.

"Well the last man on board thinks he can reprogram one of the security droids to be able to fix the antenna so we can talk to Mon Calamari. Considering we are coming from a war zone and all and popping in to a system right now deaf and mute may not be the wises move to make."

"Yes, yes I can see why not. They could blow us out of space just to be on the safe side."

"That what I'm worried about, I would like to go ahead and let him try but I want your input on it first before we try."

"Why? You are the captain of this ship …"

"Of a cargo ship Senator," he said cutting off Cal, "My crew and I are experienced at hauling droids, food, and what-nots from point A to point B with a side trip to point C. But right now I have thousands of passengers, who lives are depended on me making the right choices."

"I understand Captain," Cal said honestly, he understood where the Captain was coming from and really didn't think less of the man. He was over his head and was honest enough to admit it. "Why don't you brief me on this idea?"

"I do better then that Senator, I will take you to Mr. Flip and have him explain what he has in mind."

Cal's walk to the rear of the main hold was a long one, all through the ship many aliens and humans, young and old, male and female stopped him to say thanks. Other praised him for doing so much. A few looked at him in despair, or outright hated, for losing so much. The ones who wished him well or ill he let their comments wash over him with out really listening to them. He would acknowledge them in a non-committed fashion. Although the children got to him, some were already smiling and playing, others huddle next to their parents with a blank look on their faces. There were a few adults who would stare blankly but utter a small cry as his shadow passed over them. He saw hovering security droids patrolling the passage ways and holds making sure everyone was calm and two medical droids with a couple civilians following them helping the wounded. The rear hold, near the loading ramp, was the one with the most wounded. Hundreds of wounded aliens and humans either propped up along the hull or laying flat on the deck. Many with limbs and heads wrapped in bandages, some with sever burns from the plasma balls that the Vong had shot at them. Near the loading ramp was a small group of humans, a man who looked to be around 30 years old working on a damaged security droid, with a young girl helping him by handing him tools or parts. The girl, who shoulder was wrapped up and jump suit tattered, looked like she could be his daughter and the woman, who was helping a solider eat, sitting next to her was definably her mother. In front of the same group was a little girl, she looked about 3 or 4 years old with blond hair that was made up with two small ponytails and her left leg was wrapped in bandages. She was eating a wafer and pretending to be feeding the stuff toy Ewok that she was holding. For some reason Cal noticed that the toy's left leg was wrapped as the child's leg. When the little girl saw Cal and the Captain walk over to them she keep her blue eyes on them while gripping her toy a little harder.

"Mr. Flip?" The Captain called and the middle age man looked up from the droid.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Flip, this is Senator Omas. He is interested in your idea so I brought him here so you can explain it better then I can." The Captain said as he and Cal sat down in front of the group. As they sat down Cal noticed this group had a bit more room to move around then the rest of the people in the hold. Cal wonder why that was, a sign of respect for the solider, so far the only one Cal had seen, or if there was a more sinister reason.

"Um sure Captain. I work, well used to work, as a droid repair tech." Mr. Flip started sound very nervous. "I um, have reprogrammed different types of droids for job they were not originally programmed to do. Normally security droids are the hardest to do this kind of re-programming but it was damaged so I was able to by-pass the anti-tampering program."

"Which is a somewhat important." the soldier said with a grin. Cal gave them both questioning look.

"These are series 45 security droids, they have both lethal and non lethal weapons and nasty temperament." The soldier said with a small shrug of his shoulder. "If you try to mess with their programming or their weapons they have a habit of self-destructing."

Cal shoot the Captain then at both men, wondering if they had gone insane.

"Don't worry sir, the self destruct has been disabled." Mr. Flip interjected before Cal could say anything. "When that Wookiee …"

"Strips." The soldier said.

"Yea Strips," Mr. Flip said with a sad smile, the young lady with the shoulder wound reached out and held his hand. Mr. Flip gave her a small smile in gravitated. "Well when Strips, um finished his pointed but short conversation with the droid." That understatement got a laugh not only from their small group but several other people around them, arguing with Wookiees was never the smartest move. "He somehow disable not only the central processor but the links to the back up memory. So with the manual that Private Higgins had in his data pad and some tools from the crew I was able to disable the self destruct."

"Well luck for us Private Higgins had that information." Cal said greatly relieved.

"Thank Captain Gulled, Senator. He drilled into us all to have back ups for everything. 'Never know what you will need until it is too late to get it' he would pound that into us every chance he got. So when we raided supply for these things Sergeant Berg had each of us download the manuals for maintance and repair into our data pads. We just lucky it wasn't damaged when I got injured." The Private said running a hand down his injuries which, judging by his bandages, were many.

"Sounds like you had a good commanding officer there son." Cal said quietly.

"No sir, I have the best commanding officer." The young man said with pride in his voice.

"Yes, my mistake son. Where is he I would like to thank him for all his hard work and planning, without him I'm not sure we would all be here today." Cal said noticing how the young man still talked about his CO in present tense. Even thought he was the first soldier so far that didn't mean much. This was a large ship, his comrades could be in other parts of the ship.

"Captain Gulled and the rest had to stay behind sir. There wasn't enough room for them to board also." The young man said, "But after they get done fixing me sir, and when we go back to kick the Vong off Coruscant I will make sure to pass on the message to him."

Cal nodded his head, not really sure what to say to the soldier, he turned to Mr. Flip hoping to get the subject changed. Cal wasn't so sure when or if they ever could go back to Coruscant. _It could be 5 years, 10 years, never? _He thought to himself, he was no longer sure if they should even try anymore.

"So Mr. Flip were you able to get this machine reprogrammed?"

"I think so sir. The reprogramming it self is the easy part. Basically I had to just download the specs and repair manual of the Hyper antenna, the lay out of the outer hull and such in to its memory banks and purge the old program." He stopped and looked down into the guts of the machine. "It is the hardware part that worries me. Thanks to the crew and some others I was able to attached welding and tool arms to the droid and ran some new control wires. I had to add two extra arms and add some batteries to boost the power. I think it should work but I still need to run some more test before I willing to send it out."

"You can fix anything daddy!" The older of the two girls spoke up.

"Shh, Salla let them talk." The woman said.

"But you know it is true mom, if dad says it will work it will." The girl said with all the convinced that a child should have in her parents. Her father was her hero and she was not afraid to let the world know it either.

"Yes honey, but the Senator doesn't know daddy yet so he needs to hear it for himself. Ok?"

"Anyone who don't trust daddy must be a fool!" The young girl said with her arms crossed and her chin out darning anyone to challenge her. The soldier had to bring his hand up to cover a grin, the Captain turned red and began to cough. Both elder Flips seem to wish they could disappear through the deck. Cal felt both of his eyebrows lift up and felt real amusement for the first time in days.

"Well Salla, it is Salla correct?" Cal asked, after she gave him a nodded he went on. "It is not that I don't trust you father. It is the fact that I have many many people on board this ship who I am responsible for. The Captain and I have to make some decision that could effect everyone on board and we need to make sure that anything we do will help. So when we question your father it is not because we don't believe he can do the job, we know he can or else we wouldn't be here, but to make sure everything is thought out ahead of time and nothing is overlooked. Do you understand?"

Salla seemed to think it over and then nodded while uncrossing her arms. Her mother reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say what I did."

"That is ok Salla," Cal said to the young girl. "Your father is a special man."

"He is the best." She said with a smile. Cal gave her a smile back then look down at the other girl, who was gripping the toy harder and still stared at him.

"And what about you young lady?" Cal said with a smile at her, she just keep staring at him. Cal looked over at the Flips, Mrs. Flip gave a him a heartbreaking look.

"This is Mollie Senator," The Captain said quickly. "And that is Mr. Ewok, the Flips are watching over her."

Cal knew what that meant, Mollie parents were either dead or missing and she had no one to care for her. 

"I'm please to meet you Mollie and you too Mr. Ewok." Again the girl made no move, she just stared at Cal with her big blue eyes. "Are the Flips taking good care of you?" Again nothing from the little girl.

"That all we know about her Senator." Mrs. Flip said with dull look in her eyes. Cal nodded his head in understanding, this little girl's story is probably repeated a millions times. _How many children lost their parents? How many families were separated with little or no hope of ever finding each other again? _ Again Cal felt the weight of the universe pressing down on him. Even if the Vong were all to leave tomorrow it could take years and years to undo the damage to the galaxy. Not just the planets that they destroyed but lives such as Mollie's. Innocent children who's only crime was being born. And there was nothing he could do to make the problem right, he was after all just one man. He turned to Mr. Flip to ask some more question when a stray memory forced it self to the front of his mind. A friend of his Winter, who had help raised all three Solo children, had told him how sometimes children who be traumatized severely would often try to separate themselves from the trauma by pretending it happened to something else. Sometimes by using toys they could get children to explain what happened to them. _Maybe that is why the Ewok has its' leg wrapped like her own?_ He may be one man but maybe he could help one child.

"Mollie is Mr. Ewok feeling ok? He looks like he has a bad boo-boo?" Mollie nodded her head slightly. "I bet that hurt Mr. Ewok a lot?"

"Yea he cried really hard when he fell." Mollie said quietly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mrs. Flip tense and all her attention focused on Mollie but she didn't say anything.

"Is that how Mr. Ewok was hurt? He fell down?"

"Uh-hu, he tried to keep up with his mommy and daddy, they were running away. They said that the monster were coming and that they had to run away. A lot of people were running away from the monsters; Mr. Ewok tried to keep up but they faster then he was. Then he fell down, he was hurt from falling and everyone keep stepping on him. He tried to tell his mommy and daddy but they never stopped." Mollie looked down at the toy, still clinging to it with all her little might. "Mr. Ewok is always falling down, mommy and daddy always getting mad at Mr. Ewok. He is always more trouble then he is worth. Bad Mr. Ewok!"

Cal felt a growing ball of anger in his gut as she told her story. _What kind of parents leave their child! What kind of parents leave a injured child in the street to get stepped on! Just so they could run away! _He had too take several deep breaths to try to control his anger before he tried talking to Mollie, he didn't want her to hear the anger in his voice. But he vowed if he ever found out who her parents were he would make them pay for this.

"Is that where these nice people found Mr. Ewok, Mollie?" Cal asked.

Mollie didn't look at him but shook her head.

"Mollie was that Mr. Ewok's sister who brought him to the transport?" Mrs. Flip asked, again Mollie didn't answer verbally but just shook her head. "Mollie does Mr. Ewok know who that was that brought him to the transport?"

Mollie looked up from her toy into Mrs. Flip direction and with very sad eyes nodded her head.

"An Angel."

"An Angel?" Cal asked, Mollie nodded her head. She looked at Cal with a looked that suggested he didn't believe her. "An angel, wow. That pretty special indeed, I would like to hear about that. Would Mr. Ewok mind if you told me about her?"

Again Mollie looked at him, as if she was judging him. Then she leaned down and put her ear to the toy's mouth. She nodded to the toy and looked over at Cal.

"He is not sure if he should, mommy and daddy says he lies too much, they hurt him when they think he lies even when he is telling the truth. He is afraid you won't believe him and tell his mommy and daddy that he is lying, he does not want to get hurt again."

Again Cal felt the anger threaten to explode out of him. He wanted nothing more then to turn this ship around, go back to Coruscant and slap her parents around. But getting mad in front of the child would not help her at all. But he also didn't know get her to understand that she was not going to get hurt anymore, that she didn't have to worry about mommy and daddy hurting her.

"Mollie?" The soldier said propping himself up on his one good arm, "I know Mr. Ewok is telling the truth. The Angel asked me to watch him while she fought of the monsters. Mr. Ewok remembers that don't he?"

Mollie didn't say anything, she just nodded her head slowly.

"I know Mr. Ewok is telling the truth too, Mollie. The Angel asked me to make sure he would get on this ship, so he can be safe from the monsters." Mr. Flip said.

"Mollie we make sure no one tells his mommy and daddy that he was telling fibs, that he was only telling the truth." Salla said to the little girl.

"Of course we will, Mollie we all would love to hear about the Angel." Mrs. Flip said.

Mollie looked at each of the Flips and at the soldier, then she turn to look at Cal and the Captain. Both men nodded their heads.

"Promise?"

"We promise." They all said, as well as some of the other people sitting near by. Cal was surprised to look around and see a few of the people nearby paying attention to the young girl.

"Cross your heart?"

"We all promise, cross our hearts Mollie. You tell Mr. Ewok that his secret is safe with all of us." Cal said in the most serious voice he could. Mollie leaned down again to the toy, pretended to listen to it and began her story.

Mollie leg hurt so bad, and it was bleeding really bad. She had been hurt many times by her mommy and daddy but not like this. She tried yelling for them to help her but they just keep running away. The monsters were coming and they had to get away. That is what they told her earlier.

"When the scar heads get here we need to run fast understand? We can't take time for you to play your games!" Mommy had told her drinking her and daddy's special juice, juice that Mollie was not allowed to have. Not that she wanted any of it, it smelled bad and her mommy and daddy got mean after drinking it.

"Do you understand you little brat?" Daddy asked her, then slapped her when she didn't answer fast enough. "Answer me!"

"Yes daddy."

Daddy sat down next to mommy and took the bottle from her. After drinking from it he looked at Mollie in a mean way.

"Maybe we should just leave the brat here she just slow us down.", he said.

"No we'll take her." Mommy said then shook her finger at her, "But if you can't keep up don't expect us to help you!"

But she couldn't keep up and she got hurt. Now mommy and daddy left her for the monsters to get. She was getting stepped on, she was all alone and scared. Someone stepped on her leg and the pain was awful. She screamed and cried so more. 

She felt someone roller over, she was afraid to look thinking it had to be one of the monsters coming to get her.

"You ok?" A soft voice said to her. She opened her eyes to see a older girl, with a stuff Ewok toy in one hand and some kind of rod in her other hand, looking down at her. She was trying to keep the people from stepping on them. "Watch you hutts!"

"Help me please." Mollie whimpers out. Her leg hurt so badly. She felt the girl lift her up and carry her out of the crowd. She set Mollie and the toy down in a doorway, and looked up and down the walkway looking for something. Mollie looked at the toy, she was impressed that the girl had such a fine toy. Mollie always wanted one but mommy and daddy would never buy her one.

"Where are your parents?" The girl asked.

"I don't know," Mollie answered, "they had to get away from the monsters, they told me if I couldn't keep up they would leave me."

"Stupid grown ups!" The girl said angrily as she took over the bag from her back. "Can't trust them!" She rooted around and found a rag. She tied the rag around Mollie's leg , it hurt when she did that. When she cried out the girl looked up at her. "Sorry but I had to stop the bleeding ok?"

Mollie just nodded, she didn't know what the girl was talking about but she was being nice. The girl put her bag back on and picked up the toy. Mollie was suddenly afraid that she made the girl mad and that she would leave her for the monsters to get like her mommy and daddy did.

"This is Mr. Ewok, he used to belong to a very special friend of mine. She had to go away so I keeping him safe for her. Now I can't carry both of you at the same time so I need you to hold on to him for me, ok?"

"You going to help me?"

"Yep, kid." She said giving Mollie the toy. "I am going to take us somewhere were the monsters can get us."

Mollie started crying for a new reason. Someone was going to help her and trust her to hold on to something, she never had that happen before! When the girl picked her up her leg hurt again but Mollie didn't say anything, she was afraid that the girl would change her mind and leave her. She also keep a tight grip on the toy she won't lose it, no way! As the older girl ran Mollie kept trying to figure out why this girl was helping her, mommy and daddy always complained when she asked for help. Or else they would get mad at her and hurt her, tell her how worthless she was and wonder why they kept her around. She was just not aware that people helped other for no reason other then to help them. People just didn't do that! Then she remember watching a show once, while mommy and daddy were sleeping late. It was a story about angels and how they would go around and help good people when they need help without being asked. Angels were the most beautiful and caring creatures in the galaxy the program had said, they were always there to help children who were good from the monsters. But why was this Angel helping her? Mommy and daddy were always telling her how bad she was, how much of a pain she was, how she was a 'good for nothing'. That is why they left her, because she was too much of a problem, she was a bad girl. But the Angel was still going to take her somewhere safe? Mollie was confused and decided just to hold on to Mr. Ewok so the Angel would be happy. 

Mollie was not sure where the Angel was taking her, she didn't even know where they were but she was sure the Angel knew. Angels knew everything! Every once in awhile the Angel had to use her rod. Some one would try to stop the Angel and she would point her rod at them. They would fall down and go to sleep. The Angel always seem to be sad when she had to do that and whisper out 'sorry' when she passed them. Mollie was sorry too and hoped they would wake up before the monsters came for them.

Suddenly Mollie went flying down a side alley, when she hit the ground she screamed out in pain and lost Mr. Ewok. She rolled over and saw him laying farther down the alley. She had to crawl over to him, she heard the Angel screaming at someone and a deep laughing noise and a older man's voice. Mollie reached Mr. Ewok and then turned around to look for her Angel. She was being pinned to the wall by a big man, who had a big belly, most of his hair was on his face and his clothes were really dirty. Her bag was laying open on the ground, everything in it was spread out on the ground; her wand was missing. The big man had her pinned to the wall, holding her off the ground by her under arms. She was yelling at him to let her go and was kicking him. He just laugh at her.

"It's the end of the world babe time to have fun." He said.

The Angel spit in his face, that must have made him mad because he threw her in to the other wall. The Angel got up as he approached her, she back up against the wall with one hand behind her back. When he got close enough she lashed out with that hand, he screamed and grabbed his belly, then she took both hand and hit him in the head. When she pulled her hands away the man had grown a silver horn. It must hurt a lot because he screamed louder then she had when she hurt her leg and red liquid was running down his face. The Angel didn't wait around but ran to Mollie and carried her away. 

They didn't stop until they got to a part of the city that you could see more then just buildings. The Angel slid down a wall, holding on to Mollie as she did. The Angel was crying and looking around. Mollie looked around a saw people running around, smoke and flames coming from buildings everywhere.

"I need help … some one help me." The Angel was saying it so quietly while crying that Mollie was not sure who she was talking to. "I'm just a kid I need help."

Mollie was sad to see her Angel cry; no one stopped to help her, they just keep running this way and that way.

"**Please stand-by for a special address from the Formal Chief of State Organa-Solo." **A loud voice said but the Angel didn't seem to hear that voice, she keep looking around. Mollie held out Mr. Ewok so the Angel could see him.

"Mr. Ewok is safe." She said. The Angel stopped looking around, although she was still crying Mollie could see a small smile on her face. "I held on to him like you asked."

"Oh thank you!" The Angel said she pulled Mollie in close and held her in a hug. She rocked back and forth. Mollie wrapped her arms around the Angel's neck holding on to her and Mr. Ewok both. "I'm sorry, I thought … I'm sorry" The Angel whispered to her. Mollie was not sure why she was sorry but she just keep hugging the Angel. After all she was a Angel and she would make everything all better. "I need help."

**"And now the Formal Chief or State Organa-Solo."**

"_This is not the end …"_

Mollie turned her head towards the voice and then saw _her,_ it was like watching the idiot box at home with daddy and mommy but only bigger! She must have been a hundred meters tall, as tall as the building that she was standing in front of. _Was she real? Was she a Angel too?_ Mollie wondered. She had to be real they don't make idiot boxes that big! And she could only see her head and neck, the shows she watches she could always see the whole body! Even the Angel, her Angel, was watching her!

**_"… They were wrong. We fought at Dubrillion, Ithor, the Black Bantha, Borleias, and Corellia - we have fought them every leg of the way from the Outer Rim into the Core …"_**

Mollie looked at her Angel, she was still crying, tears were still running down her face but she was focused on the other woman. Mollie decided that the other woman must be the head angel, telling her Angel what to do. Mollie was sure that was it, why else would that woman be here if not to help her Angel, after all maybe even angels need help and her Angel said she did need help.

**_"… I say the same thing I would tell my own twins - were I able to reach them behind enemy lines: Keep fighting. This is not the end. Twice already Jedi - led forces have decimated Yuuzhan Vong fleets, and we enter each battle with new weapons and better tactics. We have prevailed against ruthless enemies before, against Palpatine, against Thrawn, against the Ssi-runk. This a war we know how to win. Keep fighting until you can fight no longer, then exhaust the enemy chasing you , and turn and fight some more. Keep fighting. I promise you, we will prevail."_**

Mollie watched as the Head Angel slowly disappeared, she then turned to look at her Angel. Her Angel was wiping her eyes and repeating her orders.

"Keep fighting, keep fighting!" She said in a strange voice. She stood up and looked around so more. "Keep fighting!" Then she pointed towards one direction. "There we go kid, look there!" Mollie looked at what she pointed to, a building with some strange things around it. "Those ships are our way out of here!"

Again her Angel started running, Mollie was glad she didn't have to try to keep up with her. She had enough trouble keeping up with her mommy and daddy but her Angel was way faster then they had been. As she ran towards the building she seemed to be able to get through the crowds without any problems. They must know she is an Angel too! When she got there she ran around the building looking for a way in. 

"How do I get these doors to open?" Her Angel said softly to herself. Then she spun around and shouted at a small domed droid rolling by on three legs. "Hey droid!"

The small droid stopped and spun its dome to show one eye, it talked in some musical voice. Mollie had no idea what it was saying and hoped that her Angel did.

"We need to get in there to get to those ships, can you help?"

Again the droid sang to the Angel, again Molly didn't know what it said. This time neither did her Angel.

"What?" The droid sang again. "Look I can't understand you! Beep once for yes twice for no, ok?"

One beep

"You know how to get in?"

One beep, then the droid started rolling towards one side of the building singing to her Angel. It rolled a few feet and then spun its eye back to them.

"You want us to follow you?" One beep. "ASTOR!"

The droid led them to a section of the wall and did something to the wall, Mollie saw a hole big enough for them but no way could it hold someone as big as daddy or mommy. Mollie thought that it must be a special hole just for children! When they got in Mollie hugged her Angel harder to thank her for helping her. The Angel hugged her back.

"It is ok kid, we be safe soon." Her Angel said to her. Mollie wasn't worry her Angel was not going to let the monsters get her.

The back doors opened to a hallway, the droid and her Angel got out and started running down the hallway. The hallway was full of smoke and Mollie thought the walls and floor were shaking.

They turned a corner and saw sunlight. It was a open hallway with glass walls and it lead towards another building. From behind them they heard a shout. Molly and her Angel both looked back and saw … a monster! Mollie couldn't help herself she let out a scream when she saw it! It yelled again and started chasing them, the Angel and the droid ran even faster across the bridge. In front of the other opening was a man laying down on the ground and another laying down near the door. He had a rod like her Angel did earlier and was shooting red beams at the monster. Mollie saw that he was able to make that monster go to sleep but she could hear more behind them. Mollie was so scared she started crying again. The monsters were going to get her!

"Charlie 5 we are being over run, we need back up!" The man that had put the monster down was now on one knee screaming in to his hand.

"Is that thing working!" Her Angel screamed.

"No, get going to the roof! We'll cover you!"

"Droid can you fix that!" One loud beep. "Do it!" Her Angel ran over to the other man who was really hurt bad. "Watch her!"

"Kid you crazy?! Get you and her to the roof!" The man yelled back taking Mollie. Her Angel ran back to a strange looking box that was hooked to a long tube. The droid was doing something to the box.

"How do I shoot?"

"Pull the trigger just hose them down!" The other man screamed as he pointed he rod at the other monsters trying to get to Mollie.

The man holding Mollie rolled over to cover her body with his own, he started crawling into the doorway. Mollie couldn't see her Angel but could hear the other man's rod making noise then a sound like a hundred rods going off. The man that had her keep crawling away with her. She could hear her Angel screaming at the monsters to stay away. Mollie was so scared, she just didn't understand why the monsters wanted to get her, and her leg was being hurt as the man crawled away. She just cried wishing it would all go away! There was a loud bang behind them, the man stopped crawling and looked back, Mollie could see too. The other man and droid was not moving and her Angel had picked up the other man's rod and was shooting at the monsters as she backed up to the door. There was some kind of strange bugs flying by one hit her Angel in the shoulder, she fell back holding on to her arm. Her Angel dropped her rod! She couldn't get up! She was trying to get up but couldn't! The monsters! The monsters were going to get her and her Angel! Then something happened! The bridge disappeared! It got really hot, really windy and a very loud scary noise but the monsters were gone! Mollie thought she saw a white bird with four wings fly by but she was not sure. Her Angel and the man both just stared at the hole where the bridge was and at the other building that was now on fire and missing parts of it. They both just stared at it and then let out a loud yell cheer. Her Angel ran over to them and all three just hugged each other. Mollie was so happy her Angel saved her again!

"Anyone out there!" A voice came from inside the building.

"Over here! We are over here!" The man screamed as he kept hugging Mollie and her Angel.

Mollie didn't remember much after that, she was very very sleepy. It had been a long scary day for her. She just wanted to go to sleep for awhile. All that she does remember is her Angel telling her that no more monsters would get her, that her and Mr. Ewok was safe. Her Angel asked her to keep Mr. Ewok safe until she came back for him. Then the young girl feel asleep … dreaming of an angel.


	8. Chapter 8

Where the Hero is …

"I need to use the potty"

Jag jerked himself back from whatever his mind went. He was so entranced, so moved by Mollie's story he hadn't noticed that she had stopped. Her story was … so sad and terrible but at the same time so powerful. It made him once again feel like a coward for not dragging that girl on board, blaster or no blaster.

"I take her." Salla said getting up, "I need to use the fresher too."

"Hold on Salla I carry her you shoulder is still sore."

"It is fine mom, I can carry her."

"Please allow me." A young girl who was about 5 years older the Salla. She was sitting by her mother. "I wouldn't mind, especially after everything your family has done and to show thanks to Mollie and Mr. Ewok for such a wonderful story." She got up and walked over to Mollie and Salla.

"You don't owe us anything." Jag started but was silenced by the young woman's sweet and very sad smile.

"You helped my father when no one else would." She said as she bent down to pick up Mollie. "You did everything you could, Mr. Jag." Three girls then began picking their way through the crowd.

"Please Jag," the girl's mother said when they were out of ear shot. "You need to understand, we are thankful that you stopped to help us get him on board. If it wasn't for you we would have been left behind. My husband died knowing that our daughter and I were safe and that we will live. He was very proud to have known you for even a short time."

"I wish I could done more." Jag said looking at the woman, he could feel Halla's breath on his neck as she hugged him.

"I know, but you did all you could." She looked around the hold that they sat in. "How many injured people, not just humans but people, did you help get on board? Twenty? Thirty? Fifty? Like the Senator, like Higgins like the good Captain, you all done more then expect. I'm proud to have met you all and feel gratitude that you all were there in our time of need." She looked away her eyes moist, she got up saying that she was going to follow the girls in case they ran in trouble.

Jag looked at his wife, he was feeling so helpless.

"Senator? Please sir a moment of your time." A impatient voice said from behind the Senator.

"I told you sir, the Senator will see you when he is done here! Please wait your turn." The Captain said, without turning, to the well dressed man who lead a group of about 8 wealthy business men and women who walked up during Mollie's story. The Captain seemed to be moved during the story and was genuinely distressed by it. Senator Omas was still sitting there lost in his own thoughts. He was staring at the hatch not moving or saying anything.

"Don't worry Jag, you said Captain Gulled was going to go look for her. Right? Well if that what he said then that is what he is going to do and Strips and Snake Eyes are the best trackers in the platoon. He will keep her safe."

Jag didn't say anything he just keep seeing that last few minutes on the roof. The smell of smoke and burnt bodies came flooding back. He was pulling the last survivor on board; Salla and Halla refusing to get on unless Jag was on too. Strips and Snake Eyes fighting to get his wife and child on board. The ship was overloaded as is and they were bring up a wounded soldier and two young girls. They had to lift off as soon as they were on board. He could still hear his child's screams as he said good bye and his wife's tears. The wounded soldier and the women would go and he was going to stay. Everyone was yelling at everyone, Salla had refused to let him go. Suddenly Mollie was pushed into his arms and the young face of the girl who placed her there was forefront in his mind.

_"She needs a daddy! You are her daddy now! I'm staying and you're going!"_

"No get on that ship." Jag yelled back, the captain also made a move to grab her but she just back up out of his reach.

_"I'm staying your little girls need their daddy!" _She yelled while backing up.

__

"We don't have time to argue!" The Captain said moving towards her. That is when she raised her blaster up and pointed it at Jag.

_"Why are you grown-ups so damn stupid! Why don't you ever understand!" _She yelled holding the blaster up and walking back the way she came; tears running down her face. _"Why don't you get it …little girls need their daddies."_ Her face red as all the pain she ever felt came exploding out of her. _LITTLE GIRLS NEED THEIR DADDIES!"_ And she turn and ran back the way she had come from.

"Senator!"

The freighter captain stood up and spun around to face the man.

"Sir! You will wait your turn!"

"I have important issues to speak with the Senator Captain. My comrades and I are wealthy …"

"I don't care if your Darth Vader with a note from God! You will see the Senator if and when he is ready for you!" The Captain shouted the loud man down. "We are still several days away from Mon Calamari so anything you have to say can wait!"

"We must prepare the work that we need to do once we arrive on Mon Calamari, after a loss such as we are now faced with we must persuade the other Senators to follow the only logical course of action available to us. And that is to seek the terms of surrender!"

"Surrender?" Jag, Halla, The Captain and Higgins all said together. Jag glanced at the Senator who had not moved, as if he was not listening to what was going on.

"Yes surrender, any child can see that our inept military can't fight a foe such as the Yuuzhan Vong. They can't even handle a simple task such as protecting Coruscant … "

"Why you … " Higgins was struggling to get up, to do what Jag was not sure but it took Halla and the wounded Rodian woman next to him to hold him down.

"Yes our inept military," He said glaring at the young man if it was his fault that Coruscant was lost. "And if I heard that child's little tale a lowly pathic _street rat_ saved you and the rest of us." To Jag's ear the man would have used that tone of voice that he used to described Mollie's Angel like he would have used if he had founded 5 worms in a piece of fruit after he eat half of it. "We have lost the war! The New Republic is now a dead issue we must surrender so we may preserve what we have left and start to rebuild. We have already suffer the lost of billions …"

"Billions what? Credits or people?" The Captain asked.

"We must remember what is truly important in this galaxy, Captain." The man said with a slick smile. Jag figured what that man thought the most important issue was and that was money.

"He is right Captain."

Jag and everyone else looked at the Senator when he spoke. He was still sitting were he as been, still not really looking at anything. Jag saw him let out a breath and stand up slowly, Jag felt all his energy leave him. The Senator looked old and beaten as he turn to face the man.

"There are important things that I have to do, decisions that will affect the whole galaxy. And I better get started." He said as he walked over to the fat rich man, who was beaming at the Senator. "And I had better start with this gentleman."

Jag was in shock as the Senator picked up the man by his collar ran five paces to the hull, once … twice he slammed the man into the hull and then tossed him back to his comrades. The Senator stood his ground, standing tall and shaking with rage.

"For two years I had to sit down in the Senate hall, listening to Senators, bankers, and business men such as your self tie the military's hands behind their backs. Everyone was more interested in making money, gathering power and prestige, about everything but what is truly important. Look around you sir! And you will see what is truly important. People like Leia Organa-Solo who worked with Refugees, trying to find them places to stay until we won this war. Her efforts were blocked for no other reason then some money counter thought it would look bad to other money counters if they did. Leia Organa-Solo, who had lost her youngest son to the Yuuzhan Vong in battle, Leia Organa-Solo who's other two children are still out there fighting for New Republic! Leia Organa-Solo who, while still grieving for the lost of Anakin Solo, stood up and gave us all the most important message she could give us. TO KEEP FIGHTING!" Cal turned and looked at Private Higgins, who was now laying back down on his own and staring at Cal with his mouth open. "Men and women like Private Higgins who serve in our military. His lost ¾ of his platoon today so you can stand there any worry about how many credits you are losing! They held back the Yuuzhan Vong paid for your trip away from Coruscant with their lives! The ones that were left alive stayed behind because there was no room on board for them, it wouldn't been so crowded in here if people like Mr. Flip back there didn't risk his own live to help those who couldn't get on board themselves. People like this ships captain and crew who risked their own lives by staying in a war zone when they could have gotten away weeks ago! Or an X-wing pilot who's ship was short one engine and severely damaged took on not only a Yuuzhan Vong troop ship but three skips so that we could reach space. That pilot who we will never know the name of, a pilot who's family will always wonder what happened to their child, their brother or sister, their husband or wife, their father or mother. We will never be able to tell them either because our comm. unit was destroyed so we never talked to the pilot." Cal stopped for a breath feeling his rage damped a bit. He was about to start in again when a question struck him, he turned towards Mr. And Mrs. Flip.

"What happened to Mollie's Angel?"

Instead of answering him right away both of them, hand in hand, walked over to stand next him and stare at the man who wanted to surrender. By this time he was standing up facing the Senator.

"We regret to tell you Senator but she stayed behind." Mrs. Flip said her gaze never leaving the other man's face, if her looks could kill, the other man just stared at her in contempt. Cal stared at her too, but in shock.

"What?"

"I tried to get her to board, I was going to stay behind and she was to take my spot. But she said Mollie needed a new daddy, she told me I was Mollie's new daddy. She said I didn't understand; that grown ups just don't get it." Jag said his voice as strong as Cal has heard it since he met the man. "I get it now, it may cost me every credit I will ever have but I'm going to raise Mollie as if she was my own. Every little girl needs her daddy."

"She stayed behind?" Cal asked again quietly trying to wrap his brain around what kind of child would stay behind so that another one could live and have parents who would make sure the monsters never hurt her again. _ What kind of child? A very special one that is what kind!_

"How nice of you." The fat man said sarcastically.

"She stayed behind!" Cal saw the Flips jump but it was not them he directed his renewed anger at, the moron in front of who wouldn't learn to keep his mouth shut. He took a step towards him and was happy to see him jerk himself back a couple steps. "Mollie didn't know how old that girl was but I would guess from her story she was only a child herself. A girl who found Mollie laying on the street, with no one to help her, got that child here to a safe place. A child that had to defend herself from the worst kind of monsters found on Coruscant! A child who, without worrying about herself, made sure Mollie was not only safe but had a new mommy and daddy! A child that stayed behind so Mollie would be safe! _A child you dare to call a street rat!"_

"Senator I think you misunderstood me …"

"Like Hell I did. I rather have a child like that around me then a million like you! It is for people like that Angel, like that pilot, like the men and women left behind on Coruscant, like the millions of men and women in the military when I tell you sir "Surrender? HELL NO!' When I get to Mon Calamari I going to make the Senate and the others understand that surrender is not a option, not now not ever! We are going to keep fighting until little girls don't have to worrying about monsters getting them, until families can stay together without worrying about have to separate in order to survive! And if the cost is for me to end up broke and poor and living like a _street rat_ I consider well worth it! Now get out of my sight!"

"You will regret this course of action Senator." The man said.

Cal took another step towards him and lean into him.

"The only thing I regret is not doing this two years ago, of losing so many people before my eyes were forced opened. For not being able to sit down and meet a street rat that has more heart then any other being I have every met. Now get out of my sight or I have the security droids remove you."

The man and his group tried to stare Cal down but he has been up against harder cases then those nine. They finial turn and left the hold in the most dignified manner they could. After they left the hold erupted in cheers, those who could stand did. Those who could not cheered and clapped as hard as they could. Cal was amazed that after all they had been through, after all they had lost, they were cheering the man who wanted to keep fighting. Cal wasn't sure what to do with all this praise or how long it would last. He wished that Luntara was still here, she would be proud. He also wished that the Angel was here, she deserve these cheers more then he did.

"Captain how long till we drop out of Hyperspace?"

"About six hours Senator."

"Mr. Flip will the droid be ready by then."

"Count on it Senator." Mr. Flip said holding his wife close to him.

"If you two ever need help, no matter what, you make sure you contact me. Mollie and Salla have great parents and I want them to keep them. Understand?"

"Thank you for everything Senator." Mrs. Flip said squeezing his hand.

"Thank you folks." He looked over their shoulder at the wounded soldier. "Get well soon son, I want you there when we get back Coruscant."

"Just try and leave without me sir!" He said with a grin. 

Cal nodded his thanks again started his way out of the hold. It took longer to get back to the Captain's cabin then it took to get to the hold. Everyone was stopping him to cheer him on, to tell him to give the Vong a kick in the teeth for them. Even though it was late in the evening when he finally got back, he was still running hot.

"Captain if that droid works out go ahead and try it. Don't stick around there long but communications is important."

"No problem Senator. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes sorry to ask you after everything else but if you could spare a data pad and some blank disks. I want to hit the ground running and need to make some notes before we get there."

"How about a protocol droid?" The Captain asked after a few minutes of thought.

"You have one board?"

"Yep, our last load to Coruscant was a shipment of droids. This one had a bad restraining bolt so it snuck out of the hold into the vents. We founded yesterday. I think it would be more help to you then a data pad. Plus if you have it I'm sure it will get off my ship at Mon Calamari." They both had a small laugh, independent droids could be a hand full. "Will you be join us for dinner or should I have someone bring you something to your cabin?"

That made Cal blink, he suddenly noticed how hungry he was but wanted to get a start on the work he needed to do.

"I tell you what sir," The Captain said reaching behind Cal to key open the cabin door. "I have the droid bring you something when he come to help you."

"Thank you Captain you been a great help."

"Don't worry about that sir, after all I have a selfish reason now to help you." Cal nodded his understanding he would help Cal get to Mon Calamari so he and his crew get paid. "After all Senator I believe you have the best chance at getting an Angel all the help she will need." He gave Cal a salute that was more in spirit then in form and then turned around and head towards the bridge.


End file.
